Justiça dos Deuses Justiça dos Homens
by Nala Ellenika
Summary: Shaka conhece uma brilhante advogada. Fora mandado para encontrar um profissional fantástico e realmente justo... Conseguira. Mas algo mais mexe consigo nesta mulher já experiente na vida e que tanto sofreu. Ela sequer consegue admitir seus sentimentos.
1. Chapter 1

**Oi, gnt! Bom, estamos aqui para mais uma fic! Só lembrando a todos... Saint Seiya e seus personagens origiais não me pertecem, mas ao Masami Kurumada. Eu não ganho nada com isso além do prazer de escrever. Tenho alguns personagens criados por mim, mas só p/ deixar minhas histórias mais interessantes.**

_Mas... Voltando... Acho q surtei galera! Tava conversando estes dias c/ a Juh (Black Scorpio no Nyx) sobre isso, baixou o espírito de filha de Eros aqui, e tô querendo achar par p/ td mundo! Será q consigo! Espero q sim. Hoje é a vez de começarmos a hitória do homem mais próximo dos Deuses. Será q o buda tb ama? Bom... É o q veremos. Espero q gostem da minha nova fic! Boa leitura a todos e comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Justiça dos Deuses; Justiça dos Homens_**

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Capítulo I**_

"O que estou fazendo aqui?" - se perguntava sempre - "Eu queria ter ficado em casa"

Os móveis haviam acabado de ser postos no lugar após uma longa viagem, que ficara tão cara quanto o transporte dos móveis, a montagem e o aluguel que teria de pagar todo mês. Ela não estava acostumada com a cidade grande, e aquela baderna a deixava com dor de cabeça. Como poderia se concentrar em seu trabalho com tanto barulho? Mas agora a preocupação era outra ainda. "Tenho que limpar tudo... Sozinha, como sempre!" - A noite foi longa e cansativa, e no dia seguinte teria de acordar bem cedo para o trabalho. Ela era advogada, e o escritório era uma salinha externa na própria casa alugada. A semana foi passando, ela passou na casa dos advogados, que ficava no fórum central da cidade para se apresentar e saber como conseguir clientes. Ela havia conseguido seu primeiro cliente e tudo estava muito calmo. Calmo como ela nunca havia se acostumado. "Bom... Pelo menos aqui eu tenho um pouco de paz e tempo para mim mesma..." - pensou finalmente.

Ela estava quase sempre sozinha, não tinha muitas amizades, aprendera a viver sozinha, nunca tivera muitos amigos, era difícil ter amigos em sua cidade, em que tudo o que mandava era o nome, o dinheiro e a moda... Era difícil ter amigos para alguém como ela, que não se corrompia, que não gostava de fofocas, que não gastava dinheiro com futilidades só porque a atriz fulana de tal está usando na novela. Trabalhava duro, e acabava tendo que fazer até mesmo o trabalho dos outros que não queriam fazer nada. "Já que ela adora trabalhar e não se mistura com ninguém, não tem nada de mais dar um pouco mais de diversão pra ela!" - era o que pensavam. Quando saiu do cartório para ser advogada, pelo menos, não tinha que fazer trabalho de ninguém. Mas enquanto antes estava sozinha na multidão, agora estava quase sozinha na raiz da palavra.

Era seu marido que a incomodava... Todos os dias chegava do trabalho reclamando de alguma coisa. Ou era porque tinha que atender a dois telefones sozinho, ou porque alguém passava trote e o obrigavam a ser cordial, ou porque era trabalho de novato e não de veterano como ele... Estava sempre em conflito com o chefe, que só o mantinha por ser o filho de um grande cliente da empresa que não queria perder. O que não sabia era que, por ser o filho mais desleixado e encrenqueiro, o pai perdera a paciência e o tirara do testamento. Ele não tinha nada. Mas como não sabia disso, e ele certamente não seria bobo de contar, o chefe tinha medo de mandá-lo embora. Ele chegava em casa sempre reclamando do próprio serviço sendo que muita gente daria de tudo para estar no lugar dele, reclamando de todos os colegas, que na verdade já estavam de saco cheio de tantas encrencas e brigas e "cabelos em ovo" que ele arrumava, reclamando que estava fazendo trabalho de estagiário, sem nenhum prestígio, sendo que esta estava sendo a última opção para ele, já que parecia não se adaptar em lugar nenhum. Todos já comentavam que seu problema era que não queria trabalhar em nada, mas ainda assim queria ganhar.

Do lado dela, sempre que tentava falar alguma coisa desagradável, esperando palavras afáveis e apoio emocional, esperando que ele a fizesse olhar por algum lado positivo que ela não enxergava na situação, a única coisa que conseguia era escutá-lo gritar um milhão de palavrões que, segundo ele, ela deveria soltar aos quatro ventos quando alguém a tratasse de forma que ela não gostasse... Completamente antiético, imoral e estúpido, ela sabia, mas não era nada, pois por ele, sairia espancando todo mundo que olhasse torto. Por outro lado não era isso o que ele mesmo fazia, ao contrário, se fingia de louco, encenando espasmos e momentos de autismo para ganhar mais um tanto de licenças médicas e ficar em casa enchendo a cara com uma média de dez latas de cerveja e três quartos de uma garrafa de qualquer destilado que aparecesse na frente (de preferência o mais forte) por dia. Isso em dias normais, porque em feriados e fins de semana...

"Como eu acabei casada com isso...?" - se perguntava sempre - "Não era assim..."

Ela se lembrava de quando se conheceram, ele era um moço alto, bonito, da cidade grande, tinha vivido por conta própria por um tempo, ou pelo menos era o que contava, pescando, e havia servido o exército com direito a medalha de honra ao mérito. Era engraçado, simpático, alegre, carinhoso... E não bebia... Mas depois do casamento, ele foi se mostrando cada vez mais inconsequente e mimado. Sempre a levara a lugares onde acabava dormindo de bêbado e a deixando trancada sozinha numa casa estranha de um lugar estranho, ou levava amigos em casa, com suas namoradas de nariz em pé que não conversavam com ela e, depois, deixavam a casa toda imunda para ela limpar. Algumas vezes o marido a deixara sozinha com as visitas e fora dormir de tão bêbado. "Depois me acusa de ter amante... Eu poderia ter todas as dezenas de amigos que ele já levou em casa, se quisesse, e ele nem perceberia... Vai ver eu devia mesmo ter posto um belo par de chifres naquele traste!" Nos últimos tempos, ele passava noites sem deixá-la dormir, fazendo monólogos infindáveis do quanto ele era injustiçado, do quanto a amava sem que ela correspondesse, a acusava de ser fria, de não o querer mais, de o estar abandonando quando ele mais precisava. Dizia que era o jeito dele, que sempre fora assim, e que ela devia aceitá-lo. Mas ele nunca aceitava os supostos "erros" dela. Ele gritava, chorava, esperneava e esmurrava as coisas, ameaçava se matar com uma arma e depois ficava se remexendo na cama de forma a bater nela durante o sono "sem querer".

Mas nada disso foi o pior. O pior foi quando entrou bêbado num dos júri que estava fazendo. Na noite anterior cometera o erro de comentar que o juiz estava pendendo para o lado do homem que acusava injustamente seu cliente, e que, talvez, houvesse dinheiro envolvido. Ela se lembrava da cena, ele com os olhos inchados e vermelhos e aparência de quem está possuído por algum demônio, abrindo a porta abruptamente, indo até a bancada do juiz e falando com a voz engrolada.

- Posso saber que palhaçada é essa aqui?

- Senhor, isso é um tribunal! Retire-se antes que eu chame os seguranças!

- Chama a puta que te pariu! Eu sei muito bem que você ta puxando a sardinha pro lado daquele filho da puta ali! - e apontou para o acusador.

- Marcus, o que está fazendo! - a mulher tornou quase em desespero.

- O que você já devia ter feito! Isso aqui é uma palhaçada!

- Quer parar com isso? Saia daqui! É o meu trabalho!

- Trabalho de merda! Os desgraçados estão pagando pra esse juiz de merda e você chama isso de trabalho? Foi só dinheiro mesmo? Ou ele te deu a bunda seu juiz de merda?

- Chega, Marcus!

- Seguranças! Levem-no daqui!

Os seguranças o levaram, mas ela nunca mais teve coragem de voltar ao fórum. "Desde aquele dia, ele destruiu tudo que eu tinha por lá. Esta cidade é a mesma porcaria que aquela, mas pelo menos lá eu conhecia algumas pessoas, eu tinha crédito na cidade, e era muito mais calmo... Eu não queria vir pra cá... Por que ele tinha que me obrigar a sair da minha casa?" Olhou o calendário, em uma semana ele sairia da sua curta prisão, e quando chegasse em casa, perceberia que estava fechada, sem os móveis, sem as coisas dela, só com as roupas dele amontoadas num canto. Em cima da pilha, os documentos do divórcio e o contrato de venda da casa para ele assinar. Quanto tempo demoraria para ele começar a ligar, como sempre fazia, fazendo-a passar vergonha nas raríssimas vezes em que ia fazer uma unha ou cabelo, ou limpeza de pele, ou simplesmente dar uma volta no shopping sem comprar nada, só para perguntar onde estava e porque a demora? Quanto tempo até começar a dar escândalos por causa do pedido de separação? E até ele descobrir onde estava e vir fazer vexames ali também? Ela não aguentaria passar por aquela humilhação novamente.

Mas ela estava decidida, nem que tivesse que morrer, ela se separaria dele. Acostumara-se a achar que nunca conseguiria, já havia tentado conversar com ele a respeito diversas vezes, mas é claro que ele nunca estava em condições de discutir civilizadamente, sem contar a chantagem emocional de irritar até mesmo o Buda! Estava agora indo em direção ao tribunal, seu cliente, um jovem que estava no lugar errado e na hora errada, foi acusado de tráfico. Arrumou os amigos errados pensando que estava tudo bem, o usaram de bode expiatório, colocando a droga escondida em seu carro. Quando a polícia chegou, eles fugiram e deixaram o colega com a culpa. Mas a defesa que ela tinha feito havia levado em conta todas as provas, ela tinha certeza de suas chances.

Foi nesta manhã, com a suave brisa de Atenas que enlevava seus cabelos ondulados e revoltosos da cor do cobre, que Lucy pisou nas escadarias do fórum para sua primeira atuação na capital. Com seu terninho elegante de saia pregueada até os joelhos, e sapatos de salto baixo e confortáveis, ainda que sociais, ela parecia uma verdadeira Lady. E foi também nesta manhã que ela percebeu uma estranha figura nas escadas do tribunal. Quem seria aquele jovem alto e de longos cabelos lisos e loiros, que andava na mesma direção que ela, ainda que com seus olhos fechados, mas sem nenhuma muleta ou outro auxílio para perceber o caminho? Ele tinha uma única pinta no centro da testa. Talvez fosse indiano. Mas onde já se viu indiano tão branquinho e loiro? Quem sabe algum seguidor de sabe-se lá que religião hindu. Mas não era hora de se pensar em tal assunto. Tinha um trabalho a fazer, coisa que sempre levava muito a sério.

Sua atuação no júri, como sempre, foi louvável. Os homens olhavam para aquela delicada mulher que relatava seus argumentos de forma tão firme e convincente, ao mesmo tempo em que era comovedora, e se sentiam absortos em sua voz e linha de raciocínio. Ela não era do tipo manipulador, como estavam acostumados a ver, mas lidava com os fatos de forma tão hábil que qualquer um dos veteranos ali se sentia diminuto. Ela levava a audiência com perícia, mas ainda assim não conseguia deixar de notar a presença daquela mesma figura que encontrara na entrada do tribunal. Com uma calça social e camisa de linho de cores neutras, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo baixo, sapatos sociais e as franjas caindo sobre os olhos sempre fechados, ele permanecia ali, com um semblante compenetrado, as pernas cruzadas e a coluna sempre muito reta. De onde surgira tal criatura? Até parecia um lorde, em tal posição, com uma das mãos a apoiar o queijo como quem presta o máximo possível de atenção. Duro era saber se ele, na verdade, não havia dormido. Mas com este pensamento, Lucy mascarou habilmente o sorriso e se concentrou ainda mais em seu trabalho. Ao fim do dia, ela estreara sua carreira na capital com uma belíssima vitória.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

O homem loiro e alto, de porte atlético em sua toga branca, subia calmamente as escadarias, deixando atrás de si um belo jardim de rosas e doze templos em estilo grego. Adentrou o próximo e último templo, atravessando o corredor entre as grandes pilastras e parou diante da porta enorme de madeira nobre com armação de metal brilhante e desenhos em alto relevo. Os dois soldados de guarda puxaram suas lanças para mais perto de seus corpos e fizeram uma reverência ao jovem que, mesmo estando de olhos fechados, respondeu da mesma forma como se os pudesse ver.

- Por favor, avisem o Grande Mestre e Athena que retornei com as informações que me foram pedidas. – disse educadamente.

- Agora mesmo, Sir Shaka. – respondeu um deles, provavelmente o veterano, e entrou na sala com mais uma reverência.

Pouco se passou, e o soldado retornou abrindo a passagem para o virginiano, que novamente se inclinou de leve, como num agradecimento, e entrou. Em suas vestes de grande sacerdote, mas sem a máscara que usava sempre o Grande Mestre, Shion o recebeu com um amigável sorriso, assim como a jovem Athena. Shaka se aproximou do trono e apoiou um dos joelhos ao chão, abaixando a cabeça numa respeitosa reverência.

- De pé, Shaka. – disse Athena com voz doce – Que notícias tem para mim?

- Senhorita Athena, como havia dito, realmente veio para a capital grega uma mulher que atua como advogada nos tribunais. Eu a observei por hoje, e arrisco dizer que seu desempenho é dos melhores que já vi. Ela é muito inteligente e absolutamente honesta.

- Privilégio de poucos da função... – disse Shion com um leve sorriso.

- Infelizmente. – respondeu Athena. – Mas se é assim como esta dizendo, imagino que seja exatamente o tipo de pessoa que estou procurando.

- E quais os planos para esta pessoa? Se me permite perguntar. – tornou Shaka.

- Bem, é muito simples. Eu continuo como presidente da fundação Graad, afinal, uma empresa de grande porte como esta não poderia simplesmente desaparecer do dia para a noite, e eu não pretendo vendê-la. Até porque, precisamos de uma ligação com o mundo fora do Santuário. O que pode ser muito positivo se pensarmos que, através dela, poderemos fazer muito mais pela Terra do que apenas protegê-la contra Deuses malignos. Protegê-la dos impactos causados, inconscientemente, pela própria humanidade e preparar as novas gerações para cuidarem dela apropriadamente para que, assim, não sejam os próprios humanos a se extinguirem, como os Deuses tanto quiseram. Enfim... Para projetos tão grandes, precisaremos de um perito em leis, e ninguém melhor para isso do que um bom advogado. O único problema é encontrar um que, além de ser um gênio das leis, seja também uma pessoa boa e honesta. Como Shaka já comprovou que isto não falta em nossa candidata...

- Entendo... – Shaka pensou por alguns instantes e, enfim, perguntou. – Se me permite mais uma ousadia...

- Qualquer pergunta sua é bem vinda. – disse a jovem num sorriso.

- É que a missão de constatar se a moça em questão entendia mesmo de leis... Bem, eu não sou advogado para isso, então...

- Quer saber porque pedi a missão exatamente para você? – ela completou – Ora, Você tem uma percepção acima do comum. "O homem mais próximo dos Deuses". Não haveria pessoa melhor para perceber as intenções de uma pessoa como a que procuramos. Eu também gostaria de saber se ela possui um espírito forte. Não queremos que ninguém tenha um ataque cardíaco com a mudança total de realidade. – brincou – Acha que a consciência dela aceitaria bem a existência do Santuário e de tantos poderes impossíveis?

- Com um certo choque, certamente, como qualquer humano. Mas diferente da maioria, pelo que vi, ela é forte o bastante para não ter um curto circuito no sistema nervoso – ele continuou a brincadeira com a sutileza de um britânico.

- Sabia que poderia confiar em você! – Athena comemorou – Agora, já que começou na missão, será que eu poderia abusar mais um pouquinho de sua boa vontade?

- Se não pudesse eu poderia começar a procurar outro emprego. – Ele sorriu.

Era estranho ver o virginiano, sempre tão sério, fazendo brincadeiras. Normalmente, nos treinos, nas lutas ou em suas meditações, parecia a pessoa mais séria e calma do mundo, sem contar, claro, com Camus, este disputaria facilmente com o amigo. Fora estes momentos, Shaka continuava uma pessoa de extremo respeito e calma e de semblante sempre harmônico, mas mostrava muito bom humor. Saori Kido, a reencarnação de Athena, nascera sob o mesmo signo deste Cavaleiro, e por isso se davam muito bem, ela tinha o mesmo jeito bem humorado ao mesmo tempo em que calmo, normalmente até tímido. Shion acompanhava a conversa dos dois com uma alegria serena, era bom ver como as coisas estavam calmas naqueles tempos e podia-se pensar em ajudar as pessoas de outras formas, tão honradas e importantes quanto a costumeira, mas muito menos sanguinolentas. Saori continuou.

- Eu gostaria que se aproximasse e conversasse com ela. Quando sentir que ela está pronta, a traria para cá e, então, veríamos o que ela acha de nossa proposta.

- Pode contar com minha ajuda. – sentenciou o virginiano.

- Muito obrigada. – Athena, sorriu novamente, e Shaka se retirou noutra reverência.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	2. Chapter 2

_Olá mais uma vez! Bom, tivemos uma pequena apresentação da história e dos personagens no nosso primeiro capítulo. Agora a história começa de verdade. Então vamos ao segundo capítulo! Mas não sem antes responder à review!_

_**Nando-kun -** Bom... Onde eu achei um modelo de traste tão grande eu já te contei no msn, né? Acho q os outros leitores tb podem saber q eu estava desabafando nessa fic o quanto ando chateada c/ a vida lá em ksa. Mas enfim... Fico feliz em saber q dos Lordes da Meia Noite pelo menos os meninos são homens bem diferentes desse c/ quem a pobre Lucy se meteu. E claro... Sery-chan jamais machucaria ninguém. Mas bem q o Marcus tava merecendo virar pedra ¬¬ Quanto ao sofrimento do Shaka... Não posso adiantar nada, mas eu sempre dou um jeito, por mais sofrimento q eu crie, vc sabe u.u Então aí vai mais um cap. _

_Aos demais, espero q tenham gostado do primeiro capítulo e q continuem gostando. Então... Comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-__**  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo II**_

Já se passara duas semanas, Shaka estava constantemente de olho em Lucy, e era preciso muito cuidado para isso, pois ela era do tipo que percebia facilmente qualquer mudança no ambiente. Não era fácil enganá-la. Mas Shaka era um Cavaleiro, claro, e com um pouco de sua perícia e experiência, ele facilmente conseguiu seguir seus passos por aquele meio mês. Foi quando ela teve sua próxima audiência, desta vez um caso mais grave, um assassinato. Sua cliente havia, realmente, cometido o crime, mas sob forte impulso psicológico. Certamente que cometera um erro, mas ela costumava dizer que, sendo todos humanos, somos passíveis de crimes como este num momento de desespero. A mulher ao seu lado vivia em constante pressão com o irmão, um jovem drogado que começara a roubar para comprar cocaína e crack. Ela tentara ajudá-lo diversas vezes, mas não havia modo, quando não se quer ser ajudado, não há santo que consiga, "muito menos uma reles humana como eu" - dizia a mulher. Ele se tornara violento e provocador, brigava por tudo, dava indiretas maldosas para arrumar briga, culpava a esposa por seu estado e pelas rixas, sendo que sempre havia sido tratado, praticamente, a pão de ló, fingia que ia se matar, ameaçava de morte as duas, deixava a casa num pardieiro, maltratava os animais de estimação...

Lucy não conseguia acreditar em como se identificava com aquela mulher. Será que, um dia, se não saísse de perto de seu marido, ela cometeria um crime terrível como este? Imaginava o quanto aquela mulher tinha de viver com o irmão estava desesperada. Num ato de desespero, quando estava cortando carne para o almoço com uma grande faca e ele brigando, viu o homem partir covardemente para cima da cunhada, rasgando-lhe as roupas, querendo-a a força como um bicho selvagem e nojento enquanto ela gritava e chorava para que a deixasse em paz. E não aguentou.

Shaka tomou conhecimento de todo o caso antes de seguir as duas no júri, ficou com pena da mulher, mesmo sabendo que todos temos de passar por provações na Terra para evoluirmos como espíritos, aquilo era cruel demais... E ver Lucy defendendo-a foi gratificante, ela era incrível, revolucionária em suas palavras e pensamentos, era uma humanista maravilhosa, justa e valente como a própria Deusa Athena. Ouvia os buchichos de um lado e outro, se perguntando se, desta vez, com um caso bem mais grave, seria capaz de atuar com a segurança da vez anterior, se seria capaz de ter, ao fim, uma vitória. Mas sua genialidade de atuação deixou a todos de queixo caído. Ao fim de exaustivas horas de embate com um promotor comprado pela família não menos cruel do jovem morto, um homem de palavras sempre duplamente entendíveis e que manipulava tudo o que vinha das testemunhas e da ré, Lucy conseguiu contornar heroicamente todas as barreiras e abrir caminho para uma brilhante vitória. A acusada, agora inocentada, chorava nos braços de sua heroína, agradecendo-lhe copiosamente. Depois saiu para abraçar a cunhada, também aos prantos, que em seus ouvidos lhe disse.

- Obrigada, irmã querida, por me salvar daquele monstro... Não carregue culpa em seu coração como sei que está fazendo, pois você apenas escolheu, dos males, o menor.

Lucy sorriu ao ver a cena, empinou o nariz diante de todos, feliz em cumprir sua missão, e saiu de cena. Mas o Cavaleiro não a deixaria escapar, sorriu calmamente de seu assento, vendo aquela batalha incrível e, como com os Cavaleiros, prevalecer a vitória da justiça. Levantou-se e a seguiu. No saguão do tribunal ele a chamou.

- Com licença, doutora Lucy? - ela se virou com um sorriso educado e ele lhe estendeu a mão – Não pude deixar de admirar seu desempenho hoje.

Ela o cumprimentou.

- Agradeço seu elogio, senhor...

- Shaka.

- Senhor Shaka. Percebi sua presença em minhas duas audiências, e algumas vezes por perto do fórum. É advogado também? Ou um cliente?

- Bem... Na verdade nenhum dos dois, mas se me permitir pagar-lhe um jantar, tenho uma proposta a lhe fazer.

- Oh, eu sinto muito, senhor Shaka. Mas se for proposta de trabalho terei de recusar. Não que eu não queira subir na vida, mas não trabalho em escritório. Gosto de escolher meus próprios clientes.

- Admiro isto, mas não é exatamente algo que lhe vá tirar esta liberdade.

- Bem... Eu também não poderei lhe dar muito lucro. Eu não cobro dos meus clientes mais do que possam me pagar. Afinal de contas, não sou como a maioria dos profissionais que gostam de esfolar os pobres...

Ela deu um sorriso divertido, que Shaka respondeu espontaneamente.

- Já vi que é dura na queda. - brincou – Mas ainda assim, também não sou esse tipo de profissional. Na verdade, minha proposta é para algo um pouco mais sofisticado e humanista que uma empresa.

- Não entendo...

- Bem, se aceitar meu jantar, poderei lhe explicar com mais calma.

Ela sorriu, pensando que não haveria nada de mau num jantar com um homem tão educado e bonitão. Então parou no meio de seus pensamentos se censurando. "O que está fazendo? Acaba de sair das mãos de um traste e já está querendo entrar em outra armadilha?" Mas certamente que não haveria porque não aceitar, pelo menos, ouvir o que aquele homem tinha a lhe dizer. Aceitou o jantar num aconchegante bistrô da cidade, mas ele não precisaria buscá-la, se encontrariam no local. "Garota esperta..." - pensou o dourado - "Claro que não quer que eu saiba onde mora. Ela sabe se cuidar."

À noite, exatamente na hora marcada, os dois estavam no restaurante, entraram juntos, sentaram, pediram um drinque, conversaram sobre a audiência. O jantar foi tranquilo e agradável, e a comida estava muito boa. Mas Lucy sabia muito bem que não era só pela conversa que estavam ali. Ou seria? "Ora, como seria? Ele tão observador e não viu minha aliança? Aliás, o que ainda faço com ela se quero tanto separar? Ou será que este é do tipo que gosta de mulheres casadas? Meu Deus, onde estou me metendo?" - se assustou. Mas Shaka não era deste tipo, embora ela nada soubesse sobre ele. Mas o Cavaleiro estava disposto a lhe contar o que realmente queria dela.

- Ora, mas que cabeça a minha! - disse calmamente após provar o bom vinho, fingindo esquecimento para poder puxar o esperado assunto de forma educada – Eu ficara de lhe fazer uma proposta.

- É verdade. - ela sorriu – Sou todo ouvidos.

- Bem... Eu percebi, assim como minha... - pensou rapidamente em como chamaria Saori, pois não podia ir dizendo "minha Deusa" assim sem mais nem menos – Assim como minha chefe. Ela tem uma instituição, sabe? Uma organização não governamental de cunho humanista. Me pediu para ficar de olho caso aparecesse algum advogado com talento e senso verdadeiro de moral, ética e justiça. Estamos precisando de um, não só para os interesses jurídicos da própria corporação, mas também para ajudar aos que precisam e não têm como pagar, ou acabam caindo nas mãos de incompetentes. Sabe, fazer justiça real, da forma correta e que se estenda a todos de verdade. Uma justiça que, verdadeiramente, não distinga ricos de pobres, homens de mulheres, etnias, crenças, opções sexuais ou qualquer outra diferença. Uma justiça que, realmente, não possa ser comprada. Acho que você, hoje e na última audiência, demonstrou ser o tipo perfeito de pessoa de que precisamos.

- Ora, isso seria maravilhoso. Mas me parece um tanto utópico, não acha?

- É... Deve parecer mesmo. Acho que estou há tanto tempo na organização que até me esqueço do quanto parece incrível demais. - ele sorriu.

- Então, senhor Shaka, talvez o nome de sua organização me ajude a acreditar.

- Bem... Podemos começar com o nome "Fundação Graad", talvez?

- Graad? Aquela enorme empresa japonesa chefiada por uma garota?

- Esta mesma. Ela está intimamente ligada com projetos ambientalistas e sociais.

- Mas também com venda de softwares que estão quase ultrapassando a Microsoft e a Mackintosh. Bem como com escolas particulares com filiais em todo o Japão e até fora dele, e com venda de bens de consumo de todos os tipos.

- Exatamente. Progresso em equilíbrio com o meio ambiente, educação de qualidade e bens de consumo que não se deteriorarão em menos de um ano para que tenha que comprar novos, assim não há incentivo ao consumismo desnecessário. As pessoas que compram os produtos e serviços da fundação financiam nossos projetos e pesquisas.

Ela parou e pensou por alguns instantes.

- Parece mesmo incrível...

- A outra parte de nossa fundação se encontra aqui mesmo, na Grécia. Estamos localizados no litoral mais próximo de Atenas, próximos a Pireu.

- Nunca ouvi falar numa filial da fundação Graad na Grécia, muito menos em Pireu.

- Provavelmente não. Mas ela está lá. Sabe, há muitas coisas que preciso lhe contar sobre nós. Mas primeiro gostaria que pensasse em minha proposta.

- Eu certamente pensarei. Mas agora tenho de ir, está ficando tarde para voltar sozinha para casa.

- Se quiser que a acompanhe. Provavelmente não veio de carro, com o transito terrível desta cidade?

- Não... Eu não tenho um pingo de paciência com esse trânsito! - ela riu. - Mas não precisa se preocupar comigo, pra minha sorte minha casa não fica tão longe daqui.

Shaka não quis insistir para não perder a confiança da mulher, então se despediram com um aperto de mão e cada um seguiu seus destinos. Shaka, em seu apartamento de hotel, ficou pensando se ela estaria propensa a aceitar aquela proposta. Era muito estranho ter de dizer apenas metade das informações, provavelmente ela achara tudo muito vago, mas se contasse tudo de cara, com certeza pensaria que ele era louco.

- Ou um psicopata... - disse baixinho antes de se virar em sua cama e dormir.

Em seu pequeno e simples apartamento de um quarto alugado, Lucy pensava na conversa de poucas horas atrás. Quem seria aquela estranha figura que nunca abria os olhos? Ele fora tão vago em quase tudo... Mas ao mesmo tempo parecera tão confiável... Tão convincente. A proposta parecia um sonho. Mas seria algo verdadeiro? Precisaria de uma prova de que tudo aquilo realmente, existia. Mais uma semana se passou, até que encontrou com ele, "coincidentemente", no fórum. Ele se aproximou e a cumprimentou com o mesmo respeito de antes, tendo a elegância de não lhe perguntar sobre sua decisão. Mas ela havia pensado muito no assunto.

- Andei pensando em sua proposta nesta semana, senhor Shaka. - disse ela, fazendo brotar um galante sorriso no rosto do indiano.

- Ora que alegria ouvir isso. Então, qual seu veredicto?

- Bem... Eu decidi que vou pensar em aceitar, contanto que me conte toda a verdade, sem esconder um detalhe sequer. Se parecer vago em qualquer coisa, eu desisto.

- Muito prudente, se me permite o elogio. Acho que posso contar tudo então.

Eles marcaram mais um almoço, desta vez num restaurante perto do fórum, Shaka lhe pediu que tivesse um pouco de calma, já avisando que a história seria longa e um tanto difícil de se acreditar. Neste instante, a moça ficou um tanto desconfiada dele, mas resolveu deixá-lo falar tudo o que tinha para dizer. Shaka, então lhe lembrou da lenda de Athena, Deusa da Guerra e Sabedoria, e então contou toda a lenda dos Cavaleiros de Athena. Ela ficou com a maior cara de quem não estava entendendo por que raios ele estava contando toda aquela história de coisas que não poderiam existir na realidade. O que isso tinha a ver com a tal proposta? Mas resolveu escutar em silêncio para ver onde isso ia dar.

- Bem, você deve estar se perguntando por que eu contei tudo isso. - ele adivinhou.

- Basicamente isso. - ela brincou

- A verdade é que todas estas histórias não são mitos ou lendas, mas apenas a realidade em que os humanos deixaram de acreditar por não serem capazes de provar.

- Está querendo me convencer de que existem Deuses e poderes mirabolantes?

- Basicamente isso. - ele tornou com bom humor.

Ela arqueou uma sobrancelha, num sorriso desconfiado que logo se tornou desafiador.

- Se puder me provar, eu vou com você a esse tal de Santuário.

Ele sorriu, aquela mulher era, realmente, encantadora, tinha um charme feminino aliado à uma valentia e ousadia que a tornavam incomparável. Apoiou, então, os cotovelos sobre a mesa e o queixo sobre as mãos.

- Isto é um desafio? - e sentiu, sem ver, que ela fizera o mesmo gesto que ele.

- É! - disse apenas, com o mesmo sorriso de seu acompanhante.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Continua...**_


	3. Chapter 3

_Uhu! Mais uma semana, mais um capítulo! Espero continuar conseguindo ser pontual desse jeito xD Bom, vamos responder à review do meu mais fiel leitor q comenta todas as minhas fics..._

_**Shaka -** Pois é, senhor Fernando Lucena... Gostaria de saber de onde o senhor tirou essa idéia tão desonrosa de que eu estaria "dando em cima" de Lucy-san apenas por conta de um jantar... ¬¬_

_Bom... Provavelmente vc vai dizer q o Shaka tah tentando esconder alguma coisa, mas..._

_**Shaka -** eu não tenho o que esconder. Tenho total e completa consciência dos meus atos e atitudes u.u_

_Erm... Bom, acho melhor naum contrariar, neh, se naum eu acabo num dos círculos das seis existências, ou coisa pior o.o Mas enfim... Ele num tah cantando ela. Ele tem q fazer um jeito de poder contar as coisas p/ ela, e ela tem de tá preparada, conhecer ele um pouco, ele tem de se aproximar dela. Mas naum dessa forma q vc tah pensando, seu mente poluída ù.ú. Afinal de contas, naum se esqueça q foi a Saori q pediu isso u.u_

_**Saori -** Oras, mas se surgir algo mais, eu não vou impedir um guerreiro tão dedicado de ser feliz... =P_

_**Shaka -** Estou a trabalho... -.-_

_Enfim... E a Lucy-chan naum tá pensando em ficar c/ ele... Ela tah preocupadíssima em se ele tem segundas intenções, ela tem trauma de relacionamentos. Não pense q vai ser asism tão fácil ela ir se jogando nos braços dele... Ou mesmo ele ir se jogando p/ cima dela, afinal de contas, Shaka é um cara de respeito. Bem diferente dessa perva q vc criou ¬¬ Vai sugar sangue de morto vivo, sua doida! Se é q morto vivo tem sangue... Mas enfim... Ela num tah merecendo grande coisa naum ¬¬_

_Quanto à fundação Graad, bem, ela mudou um bocado no meu mundo. Uma hora ou outra a Saori tinha de se tocar de q num tava sendo bem o q se espera de uma deusa da sabedoria e justiça neh? xD_

_Saori - Maguoei... T_T_

_Mas ainda tem um quê de mimo xD E poxa... Tantos adjetivos psicopáticos pro Shaka... Ele num merece td isso u.u_

_**Shaka -** Eu tô começando a achar que esse seu amigo não está lá querendo muito sucesso pra mim ¬¬_

_Bom... Acho melhor vc tomar cuidado, pq ele já tá tomando uma posição meio tesouro do céu pro seu lado, nando-kun XD_

_Mas vamos ao terceiro capítulo! Espero q goste e que quem naum comentou mas continua lendo tb goste! E comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Capítulo III**_

Na manhã seguinte ele a esperava no Pártenon. Não costumava se exibir para ninguém, ele pensava, mas desta vez teria de mostrar, pelo menos um pouco, do poder de um Cavaleiro de Athena. Só assim ela poderia acreditar em suas palavras. Mas será que ainda não o acharia um psicopata em potencial? Ele não tinha vontade de usar seu cosmo e seus poderes mentais para persuadir a mulher de que ela poderia acompanhá-lo a qualquer lugar sem perigo de um assalto ou coisa muito pior. Mas enfim... Ela finalmente chegara, estava tudo tranquilo naquela hora da manhã, nenhum turista, nada de curiosos. Se deparou com um Shaka compenetrado a erguer seu rosto para a estátua de Athena, ele não abria os olhos, como sempre, ela nem imaginava qual seria a cor deles, mas parecia que olhava com tanto respeito para aquela figura... E estava tão diferente hoje, sem seu terno, mas com uma roupa que se parecia com uma toga, mas em estilo mais indiano, deixando a mostra parte do busto definido e de seus braços fortes. Ele se ajoelhou respeitosamente diante da estátua como um súdito diante de seu rei, e se voltou para ela. "Será mesmo que ele pensa que é um Cavaleiro de Athena?" - se perguntou um pouco perturbada.

- Já pedi autorização para lhe mostrar um pouco do poder de um Cavaleiro. - disse.

- Você pediu autorização para a estátua? – perguntou incrédula.

- Ora, claro que não. Mas para a Deusa representada nela.

- Certo... – ela arqueara, novamente, a sobrancelha numa expressão incrédula.

- Eu sei que não acredita em mim, e é normal, mas peço que, pelo menos, tente acreditar em seus olhos...

Shaka elevou um pouco seu cosmo, e a mulher, arregalando os olhos estupefata, seguiu ver o brilho dourado que tomava conta do recinto todo. Sentiu uma energia passar por seu corpo, quente, aconchegante, fazia-a se sentir bem, calma e feliz, completamente em paz. O homem à sua frente fez um selo com as mãos diante do busto, como os praticantes de Ioga, com o indicador de cada mão tocando o polegar da mesma. Diante de seu olhar estupefato, ele começou a levitar, e ao seu redor surgiu como um paraíso, um campo de flores e gramado com pilares gregos muito brancos, arvores frondosas, fontes cristalinas e um céu azul de nuvens brancas, um mundo mergulhado numa luz divina que enchia até mesmo os corações mais perversos de alegria. A explosão de um sentimento que ela não conseguia entender em seu peito foi tão grande que ela não conseguiu controlar as lágrimas que desceram pelo seu rosto.

Aos poucos, aquele mundo fantástico desapareceu, e Lucy, muito envergonhada, escondeu o rosto molhado ao ver o homem se aproximar. Ele colocou a mão sobre seu ombro de forma acolhedora, fazendo-a sentir, novamente, um pouco daquela energia miraculosa.

- Você não parece tão bem quanto tenta mostrar, Lucy-san. – disse – Há quantos anos está guardando essas lágrimas tão amargas?

- Do que está falando? - perguntou assustada – Quando eu lhe disse que tinha problemas? O que sabe sobre minhas lágrimas?

- Eu não sei, mas sinto que elas estão trancadas há muito e precisam sair com urgência. Mas vamos deixar isso de lado. Me desculpe se perguntei sobre algo particular. Apenas me preocupei, mas não quis ser intrometido.

- Você... Me dá medo...

- Me perdoe por isso também, nunca foi minha intenção. Ainda... Acha que quer conhecer o Santuário?

Lucy virou o olhar para outro lado, tentando pensar. Tudo aquilo era tão absurdo, mas ao mesmo tempo, tão real. O que deveria fazer? De uma forma ou de outra havia algo de muito desconhecido e fantástico no mundo daquele homem, e mesmo que agora sentisse medo, era pelo poder de lhe despertar aquele sentimento tão maravilhoso dentro de si. Enfim se deu conta de que queria demais saber o que estava acontecendo, e num impulso, se aprumou em seu terninho e se voltou para o homem à sua frente, que lhe oferecia uma expressão um pouco preocupada, mas que sorriu aliviado diante de sua resposta.

- Um dia de folga não vai prejudicar tanto assim... Me mostre esse seu mundo misterioso, então.

Ele sorriu, pedindo que lhe seguisse até o pequeno bairro chamado Rodório. Lucy não pôde deixar de perceber que aquele lugar parecia parado nos tempos da Grécia antiga, e que tinha um encanto envolvente. Shaka passava pelas pessoas e era observado com grande respeito e admiração, por vezes, a mulher escutava os comentários de algumas pessoas:

- É o senhor Shaka!

- Shaka de Virgem? Verdade!

- Ai, ele é incrível... - suspirava uma adolescente com olhar apaixonado.

- Quem é esta que está com ele? Será Amazona? - perguntava outro.

Lucy, estava constrangida com os olhares, mas ainda muito curiosa para se sentir. O bairro foi deixado para trás e eles entraram num longo desfiladeiro com paredes rochosas por todos os lados. O caminho subia sempre, numa parte do caminho, Shaka se voltou para perguntar se estava cansada da longa caminhada, mas ela negou. Estava acostumada a caminhar e a ansiedade não a deixava sentir o cansaço, nem após uma hora de subida sob o sol da manhã. Foi quando encontraram um homem, em estranhas vestes de guerreiros gregos antigos e uma lança em punho. Ele se curvou gravemente para o Cavaleiro de virgem.

- Bem vindo de volta, Sir Shaka... - disse em grande sinal de respeito.

- Muito obrigado. – respondeu Shaka calmamente – Esta moça é Lucy, ela está comigo e tem total liberdade dentro do Santuário assim que falar com Athena. Gostaria que comunicasse isso aos seus colegas.

- Sim senhor! - e se curvou para Lucy – Seja muito bem vinda Milady...

Ela corou fortemente diante do título recém recebido, mas se curvou levemente de volta e tornou a seguir o Cavaleiro. Mais adiante ele a colocou numa charrete e nela seguiram caminho até um lugar onde doze templos se erguiam de uma grande encosta.

- Nada como um meio de transporte para chegar tão longe... - disse Shaka tentando quebrar o silêncio. - Essas são as doze casas de que lhe falei, o salão do Grande Mestre e o Templo de Athena estão lá em cima, de forma que não possam ser vistos daqui. Mas é para lá que vamos.

- Espero que tenha um elevador. - ela brincou, vendo a distância até o topo.

Shaka sorriu de volta, depois a guiou até o primeiro templo onde a apresentou a Mu. Tão educado quando o virginiano, este a cumprimentou alegremente e com um delicado beijo nas costas da mão, revelando que ele os levaria até o templo de Athena, pois ela já os estava esperando e, desta vez, não haveria mal em um teletransporte pelas doze casas.

- Tele o que? – perguntou ela abismada.

- Teletransporte. – respondeu Mu – Segure-se bem em mim, Shaka pode ir sozinho.

Ela o fez, com o rosto corado de vergonha, e num segundo desapareceram do primeiro templo e chegaram em seu destino. Estavam de frente para a grande porta do Salão do Grande Mestre, tudo era tão grande e imponente que Lucy, mesmo que já acostumada ao grande tribunal e ao clima austero, se sente muito pequena naquele lugar. Shaka e Mu se apresentam diante do grande portal e logo o caminho lhes é aberto. No fim do grande salão cheio de enormes e majestosos pilares, está um suntuoso trono de mármore com almofadas de ceda, de onde uma bela jovem de cabelos cor de lavanda se levanta para receber sua convidada com um alegre sorriso nos lábios.

- Ah, que bom que aceitou nosso convite, Lucy-san... Eu sou Athena, mas nesta vida fui batizada com o nome de Saori Kido. Pode me chamar como preferir. Seja bem vinda ao Santuário. – ela faz uma breve reverência típica dos orientais.

- Eu... Obrigada... Mas por que, exatamente, me chamou?

- Creio que Shaka já tenha lhe contado tudo sobre nossas necessidades em contratar alguém com seus conhecimentos.

- Bem, na verdade ele disse. Mas por que eu quando existem tantos outros excelentes advogados por aí?

- Você se subestima, Lucy-san. Shaka esteve me contando de suas atuações e eu tenho certeza de que nunca chegou ao meu conhecimento sobre um advogado que usa de forma tão perfeita os conhecimentos, com tanto talento, paixão e decência como você.

Ela ficou quase roxa de tanta vergonha. Não estava acostumada com as pessoas elogiando-a e reconhecendo seus talentos. Elas tiveram uma longa conversa, juntamente com o Grande Mestre, Shion, e também com Shaka, Athena contou a Lucy tudo sobre o Santuário, sobre os Cavaleiros, sobre as batalhas, sobre a empresa e sobre os projetos ambientais e sociais ligados a ela. Não havia mais porque desconfiar de tudo aquilo, estava diante de seus olhos, claro como a luz do dia, tanto que tinha um certo medo de estar sendo ofuscada por tanta maravilha. Mas por fim, resolveu aceitar a proposta. Mais do que ninguém, Lucy queria ser alguém realmente útil para as pessoas que passavam por necessidades na Terra, queria fazer de tudo ao seu alcance para que elas tivessem oportunidade de terem, realmente, seus direitos atendidos. E assim, ela estendeu a mão para Athena, que correspondeu ao gesto, e logo estavam de contrato assinado.

- Você terá uma boa casa, com tudo o que precisa e conforto, ela ficará perto das doze casas para que não precise andar muito para me encontrar e sempre que precisar pode pedir uma carona para Mu. – elas sorriram – E eu gostaria que Shaka lhe mostrasse o Santuário.

- Seria uma honra. – respondeu Shaka numa breve reverência.

Lucy não percebeu, mas corou um pouco com a idéia de estar com Shaka como que se fosse numa excursão. Saori, por sua vez, ficou observando os dois saírem do salão, era tão diferente do normal, sempre de cabeça erguida e confiante, agora parecia tão encabulada como uma adolescente, mas conseguia camuflar bem como uma boa atriz. Ela sorriu, pois sentia que, embora fosse muito melhor mascarado pelo seu comportamento zen, o cosmo do Cavaleiro de Virgem também estava um pouco menos harmonioso naquele dia.

- Ora essa, Shion, eu contrato uma advogada e, sem querer, ganho a grande oportunidade de ver o mais solitário dos meus Cavaleiros com uma chance de se apaixonar?

- Esperamos que dê certo, Athena. Apesar de sua vida tão regrada, não seria justo Shaka morrer sozinho.

- Mas e quanto a você, Shion? Também merecia uma chance.

- Ah, meu tempo já passou... – ele disse com voz saudosa.

- O que não impede de ter uma nova oportunidade. – ela sorriu novamente – Bom... Vou descansar um pouco. Com licença.

- Claro, senhorita. – reverenciou – Bom descanso.

Ela agradeceu e se retirou, enquanto Shion se sentava no trono de mármore, com o olhar sonhador perdido no passado. A imagem da belíssima jovem de longos e lisos cabelos loiros e olhos azuis claros, quase prateados, de corpo escultural e movimentos graciosos e poderosos, passou por sua mente, e uma lágrima lhe escorreu pelos olhos.

- Que saudades... Yuzuriha...

Ele enxugou as lágrimas e se retirou para os seus aposentos. Precisava de um banho antes do almoço.

Enquanto isso, Shaka caminhava ao lado de uma Lucy encantada com tudo o que via ao seu redor. "Que jovem forte..." – ele pensava que ela parecia nunca ter tido a oportunidade de passear e ver coisas como as que via ali. O que era bastante estranho, porque morando em Atenas devia ter facilidade em visitar museus e locais com antigas construções. Mesmo antes de morar ali, a Grécia estava lotada de templos e ruínas. Como poderia não ter visitado nenhum? Aquele sentimento tão fortemente triste que sentiu dela quando entrou em contato com seu cosmo, como se houvesse uma bomba prestes a explodir dentro de seu peito, era algo muito forte para qualquer um suportar. E ainda assim ela era inteligente, justa e valente. "O que será que ela guarda em seu passado..." – pensou o virginiano intrigado.

E o coração de Lucy saltava de alegria. "Será que, finalmente, terei sorte na vida?" – pensava alegremente, tentando sobrepor essa alegria à angústia de uma vida inteira. "Ele é tão gentil... Nem posso acreditar que exista homem tão elegante e gentil..." – mas balançou a cabeça quando viu que Shaka, um pouco confuso, percebera o forte rubor de seu rosto. Ela só podia estar louca. "Não! Nem pense nisso! Nunca mais eu caio numa burrada dessas!"

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Continua...**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Oiê! Bom... Dois dias de atraso, mas tdb, pelo menos num passei uma semana toda sem postar xD Eu tinha até esquecido de vir aqui, acho q jah tô em clima de férias xD Mas vamos lah! Naum tive reviews dessa vez! T_T Nando-kun! Vc num leu minha fic essa semana, seu mauvado! Agora vai ter de ler dois capíutulos duma só vez, bem feito u.u_

_Bom, mas vamos então ao q interessa! Aos q continuam lendo, boa leitura e espero q estejam gostando. E façam uma ficwriter insana feliz! Comentem, onegai! ^^v  
><em>

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-**  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo IV**_

A casa de Lucy era um verdadeiro sonho, como ela sempre tinha imaginado para uma jovem solitária. Um quarto, uma sala, banheiro, cozinha, lavanderia. Tudo tinha um aconchegante ar rústico, tudo muito limpo e bem arrumado, os móveis simples e práticos, tudo muito agradável, de cores claras e bonito. Ela só precisava trazer suas coisas de Atenas, e desta vez Shaka não poderia ir até lá, ele sempre ia, nesta época do mês, para a Índia, verificar a situação do local, como cada Cavaleiro fazia com uma parte do mundo. Mas havia uma pessoa que estava de folga naquele dia, a quem ele apresentou a nova moradora.

- Esta é Nala, Amazona de Tigre Dentes de Sabre. Eu sinto muito por não poder acompanhá-la hoje, mas tenho certeza de que se darão muito bem. Nala é de total confiança.

- Muito prazer em conhecê-la, Lucy-chan! - disse a menina sorrindo, e logo se aproximou para cumprimentar a advogada com um beijo no rosto. E vendo que esta corara – Ah, desculpa! Você deve achar estanho cumprimentar assim quando nem nos conhecemos! Mania de brasileiro! Embora eu tenha vivido a maior parte da minha vida fora de lá... Mas enfim, vamos buscar suas coisas! - e deu mais um largo sorriso.

Elas se deram bem de primeira, na casa de Lucy, Nala ajudava a arrumar todas as coisas em grande malas, conversando muito, contando muitas histórias sobre o Santuário.

- E este homem... Shaka?

- Shaka? Ah, ele é demais! De dar medo sabe! É o homem mais próximo dos Deuses, praticamente um Buda. Ele tem um poder absurdo! Acredita que, numa batalha, ele conseguiu encurralar três Cavaleiros de ouro sozinho? Às vezes peço umas instruções de meditação pra ele. Não tem ninguém mais experiente no assunto no mundo inteiro, eu acho!

- Entendi... Engraçado... Ele parece tão sério, e de repente faz alguma brincadeira sutil. Normalmente parece distante do mundo, mas também tão ligado com ele. É um enigma.

- Ah, isso ele é mesmo... Deve ser excesso de meditação – ela brincou – Mas a verdade é que ele é muito sábio e respeita demais todo mundo. Por isso parece distante às vezes. Imagino a força que ele não fez pra brincar com você, já que quase não se conhecem, mas já que tinha de fazer contato com você, ele teve que abrir uma exceção.

- Sei... - ela parecia pensativa, mas nem percebera que estava corada.

- Escuta... Você não está pensando... - ela abriu um largo sorriso alegre – Você e Shaka? Ah, minha Athena, já não era sem tempo!

- O que? - Lucy arregalou os olhos ainda mais envergonhada – Não! Não é nada disso! Eu não... Quer dizer... Sou casada! Não que meu marido seja um exemplo, muito pelo contrário, não vejo a hora de me ver livre daquilo, mas exatamente por isso!

- Como assim exatamente por isso? - Nala estranhou.

- Não vou fazer a mesma burrice duas vezes! Já me ferrei com um homem nojento, não vou sair me apaixonando como se não pudesse viver sem homem.

- Você fala como se fosse ruim querer alguém. Como se fosse ruim se apaixonar...

- Ah, não. Você é moça, tem a vida pela frente, mas eu já passei dos quarenta... Não. Não vou cair nessa de novo!

- Quarenta? Caramba você ta bem a beça! Mas não fale assim... Nem todos os homens são como você diz.

- Ou você que não os conhece. – a mulher suspirou.

Nala a fitou por alguns segundos, os olhos mostrando uma mescla de tristeza e incredulidade. O que aquele tal marido teria feito de sua vida para se sentir assim? Mas não poderia permitir que ela continuasse se sentindo mal daquele jeito. Não... Nala era uma amazona da esperança, e pela esperança lutaria até o fim com todas as suas forças!

- Ah, você não devia generalizar. Eu conheço bem os homens... Minha mãe morreu tentando me salvar quando eu tinha quatro anos, e meu irmão fez de tudo pra me ajudar... Nós nunca mais nos vimos, até eu ter quinze, e ele achou que eu estava morta. Quando lutei com ele na casa de Escorpião pude sentir a dor que guardava no peito... Desde os oito vivi com homens... Mestre Camus de Aquário, Hyoga, Isaak... Depois eu e Hyoga moramos no Japão, com Shun, Shiryu e Seiya. Além disso, eu conheço bem os Cavaleiros de ouro, dá pra sentir pelo cosmo. Quase todos são de uma pureza incomparável. Muitos são bagunceiros, encrenqueiros, mas isso é mais entre eles mesmos, que são amigos, somos uma grande família, unidos pelo cosmo. E Shaka... Ora, tirando o meu mestre é difícil achar alguém tão certinho! Eu sei que ele nunca faria nada para ferir o coração de alguém!

A mulher escutou tudo em silêncio, Nala falava de cada um com tanta paixão... Mas percebera bem a pausa apaixonada quando pronunciou pela primeira vez o nome de Hyoga. Esperava sinceramente que ele fosse mesmo capaz de fazê-la feliz. Aquela menina parecia tão feliz, tão pura, parecia alguém que não conhecia a amargura da traição, da decepção. Queria tanto que pudesse nunca se decepcionar como ela mesma... Queria tanto poder ter tido uma vida como a daquela criança cheia de vida e confiança... Sentia um pouco de inveja. Tentou espantar esses pensamentos, e tornou, disfarçando a vergonha.

- Bom... De qualquer forma. Não é nada disso que está pensando. Mas eu espero que esteja certa sobre seus amigos. Já me deixaria muito feliz saber que existe alguém no mundo que tenha algo de bom...

Quando virou quase caiu para trás de susto, sozinha, Nala levantara a grande mala num dos ombros, tinha a mochila enorme nas costas e puxava a enorme de rodinhas pela outra mão, enquanto sobrara, para Lucy, apenas uma mochila normal e uma mala leve.

- Você ficou louca? Como acha que vai carregar isso tudo?

- Ora, eu não sou amazona por nada! Não preciso ter corpo de bombado de academia pra carregar essas coisas, meu cosmo dá conta. – ela ria – Vamos!

As duas saíram, uma mulher gordinha passou no corredor e torceu o pescoço conforme passava por elas para ver melhor a cena, medindo a menina tão pequena atulhada de malas de cima a baixo com o olhar de espanto como se tivesse visto um ET. Pararam diante de uma porta no térreo onde estava escrito "Zelador" e um homem já velho e com cara de poucos amigos atendeu. Olhou para Nala e arregalou os olhos, colocando a mão, depois, no peito, talvez para ver se não teria um infarto com o susto.

- O que... Senhora Lucy? O que é isso?

- Bom... Ela é minha amiga. Veio ajudar a pegar minhas coisas. Estou me mudando.

- Mudando? Mas e o contrato? Você sabe que tem uma multa!

- Eu sei... Já fiz o cálculo. - entregou o cheque – Pode depositar quando quiser, já transferi a quantia da minha poupança.

- Pra uma mulher que só trabalha pra pobre esse tanto de dinheiro duma vez é bem suspeito! O que anda tramando?

A mulher ficou vermelha, mas Nala percebeu que era de raiva e não de vergonha. Sabia que ela era discreta demais para responder ao insulto, então intercedeu.

- São as economias de toda a vida dela. Pega o dinheiro e não reclama, porque o senhor não tem nada a ver com isso. Devia cuidar da sua própria vida.

E antes que o homem pudesse responder ou que Lucy pudesse se recuperar do espanto, ela levantou a mala no ombro, jogou a mochila nas costas e puxou a outra mala para fora como se fossem as coisas mais leves do mundo, com o mais calmo dos olhares. O homem colocou de novo a mão no peito, se calou, verificou o cheque e entrou, enquanto Lucy pegava suas coisas e seguia Nala.

Nala colocou tudo na charrete, ajudou Lucy a subir e disse ao condutor dos cavalos que as levasse até o centro. Chegando lá, Nala saltou com Lucy e a levou até uma grande sorveteria. A mulher estava confusa.

- Não deveríamos voltar?

- Ta brincando? Você parece que ta precisando espairecer um pouco! Vamos tomar um bom sorvete. É o melhor da cidade, meu irmão sempre vem aqui com a namorada.

- Mas... Olha pra esse lugar! Deve ser caro!

- Bom... Isso não tem importância. Saori nos dá o direito de provar de coisas caras de vez em quando também. Claro que sempre sem desperdício! Temos consciência. - riu

A mulher ficou sem graça, mas acabou aceitando, passaram ali cerca de uma hora conversando sobre diversas coisas. Lucy contava a Nala muitas coisas sobre leis, e esta lhe tirava dúvidas sobre o mundo dos Cavaleiros e as batalhas já ocorridas e Nala fazia um milhão de perguntas sobre os júris e discutia sobre moral e ética, o que era correto ou não, diferentes linhas de pensamentos, sobre a validade das leis, sobre o quão as leis dos homens seriam ou não realmente justas. Nala parecia uma garotinha curiosa sobre tudo, e ao mesmo tempo uma universitária defendendo seus pontos de vista, enquanto Lucy se sentia feliz em poder conversar em tal nível com alguém depois de tanto tempo.

- Puxa, você é muito inteligente, Lucy-chan!

- Não é verdade... Você é tão inteligente e tem tantos pontos de vista, tantas contradições, tantas perguntas...

- Mas eu só sei lutar. Você sabe defender as pessoas sem ter que machucar ninguém!

- O que nem sempre é o suficiente. E pelas histórias que conta você tem muita consciência disso.

- É... - Nala tomou um ar entristecido que parecia não ser normal dela, Lucy quase podia sentir aquela dor terrível de que a menina se lembrava – Infelizmente ainda é assim...

Ela ficou curiosa, achava que a garota era completamente feliz do modo como falava, mas agora sentia uma tristeza tão profunda em seus olhos e em sua voz... Mesmo que ela logo voltasse a sorrir, pedindo que sua nova amiga não se incomodasse com isso, ainda não podia entender como alguém que estava tão rodeada dos melhores amigos do mundo poderia se sentir tão triste com o passado. Insistindo em perguntar o que a fazia se sentir daquela forma, Nala contou sua história o mais resumidamente que conseguia. A perda da mãe para os ladrões que, na verdade, eram soldados de um Santuário corrompido, a separação do irmão, as batalhas, a luta até quase a morte contra o próprio irmão, que pensava que ela estava morta, a morte do mestre, causada pelo próprio discípulo que foi forçado a lutar contra ele. E depois de tudo parecer, finalmente, bem, mais e mais batalhas, culminando em Hades, com a volta de Camus como um possível traidor, a morte do irmão, o sacrifício dos dourados diante do muro das lamentações. E finalmente o Olimpo, ela não contou sua verdadeira natureza como filha de Eros e Psique, mas chorou ao contar o quão acreditara que Hyoga caíra morto à sua frente por defendê-la de Hera. Contou também dos esforços de Hyoga para trazê-la de volta do mundo dos mortos e dos meses em que viveu sem suas memórias, e da forma terrível com que a recuperou, quase matando seu mestre, seu irmão e Hyoga com o descontrole de seu cosmo.

Lucy mau podia acreditar em tudo aquilo, uma menina tão nova que passara por tantas tristezas, que perdera pessoas tão preciosas, que via no mestre a figura de um pai que ensina e que protege, e que perdera tudo isso, que vivia sob a pressão do medo de perder seus tão amados amigos. O amor em cada palavra, em cada nome que aquela jovem guerreira pronunciava a fazia quase chorar, e a ter raiva daquela sua inveja. Ela recuperara tudo após a batalha do Olimpo, o irmão, o mestre, o namorado, os amigos... Mas e se viesse outra batalha? E a dor que já sentira? Nala sabia muito bem o que era uma perda tão importante, Lucy o sabia, e ela ali choramingando por um vagabundo que nunca lhe dera nada... Nala tinha apenas vinte e poucos anos, mas já vivera tanto, já encontrara tantas pessoas más que poderiam destruir não só a ela, mas ao mundo inteiro, e continuava com esperanças, continuava acreditando que pessoas podiam ter pureza em seus corações. E ela, por meia dúzia de pessoas mesquinhas que encontrara ao longo da vida, estava traumatizada e desconfiada, pensando que todos eram assim. Queria tanto ter o poder de acreditar daquela criança à sua frente... Sim... Pois Nala era adulta, tinha corpo, sabedoria e conhecimentos que muitos adultos não tinham, mas seu coração era puro, alegre, cheio de energia, amor e vontade de viver que só se encontrava em cada vez mais raras crianças.

- Como você é forte... - disse Lucy por fim – Eu bem queria ser como você.

- Que bobagem! - riu Nala – Você também é muito forte, teve de aguentar muito de ruim em sua vida pelo que me disse. Só precisa acreditar mais que o mundo tem concerto!

- Eu queria mesmo ter essa capacidade, sabe...

- Vai ter! Vai ver só! Porque agora você está no Santuário e todos vão respeitá-la e protegê-la com unhas e dentes se preciso. - Elas riram – Agora vamos indo antes que escureça. Você não pode perder de ver o pôr do sol do cabo Súnion. É lindo!

Elas se levantaram, Nala pagou a conta e voltaram para a charrete, seguindo para o caminho que Lucy conhecera anteriormente, quando fora para lá com Shaka. Pelo caminho, agora era de Nala que comentavam, as pessoas abanavam alegremente as mãos e as crianças corriam atrás da charrete gritando e sorrindo.

- Milady Nala! Milady Nala!

- E aí, gente! Aprontando muitas?

A garota brincava com os pequenos enquanto seguia, eles pediam que ela ficasse um pouco com eles, queriam ouvir histórias de Cavaleiros, mas naquele dia ela não poderia ficar. Deixou todos para trás com um abano de mão, enquanto via os rostinhos tristonhos e os beicinhos chateados.

- Ah, eles são tão amorosos. Adoro crianças!

- Você é bem versátil... Guerreira, filosofa e ainda gosta de crianças!

- Hahaha! Tudo de bom na vida tem de ser aproveitado, né? Sorte que meu mestre sempre foi muito mais que um guerreiro. Ele é super inteligente e passou esse gosto pelo conhecimento para mim e para Hyoga e Isaak.

- E você nunca teve aqueles traumas de não ter pais, de não ter família? Quer dizer, muita gente acha que tem quem vire marginal por conta dessas coisas, por ser adotado...

- Ta brincando? Olha, eu não posso falar pela mente dos outros, mas acho que essas pessoas tem muito que aprender... Minha mãe morreu pra me salvar e eu não ia jogar fora esse sacrifício virando marginal! Além disso, como eu poderia ter trauma da adoção? Mestre Camus foi o melhor pai do mundo! E eu tenho uma família. O que importa não é o sangue, mas os sentimentos, né?

- Você é mesmo um caso a parte... - a mulher sorriu.

Estavam chegando à nova casa de Lucy, desceram, o homem da charrete ajudou com as malas, Nala agradeceu ao homem, que a reverenciou respeitosamente e partiu. Nala, então, ajudou Lucy com a arrumação e depois a chamou para jantar no templo de seu irmão. Todos os dourados que estavam no Santuário estariam por lá, e seus amigos Cavaleiros de bronze também. Embora se sentisse um pouco encabulada de já ir entrando no meio de todos assim de cara, não teve como recusar.

- Não seja boba, Lucy-chan! Estão todos doidos pra te conhecer. Você não é penetra nem nada do tipo, é nossa convidada de honra. Não faria essa desfeita, faria?

E os olhos de Nala expressaram um pedido silencioso de criancinha indefesa... Ou mais, de cachorrinho indefeso, ao qual ela não pôde resistir. Estava nervosa com o fato de conhecer tanta gente, nunca tinha tido muitos amigos e estar no meio de tantos querendo conhecê-la era estranho. Mas ainda assim seu coração saltou numa felicidade que há muito desconhecia, como que num pedido para dar uma chance a si mesma.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Continua...**_


	5. Chapter 5

_Oi, gnt! Bom, eu sempre posto de segunda, mas eu tava meio q na correria de fim de semestre entre antes de ontem e ontem. Mas hj tô tranquila! Então, vamos ao quinto capítulo! E é melhor aproveitar, e quem num leu até aqui aproveita p/ ler o q tah faltando. Pq agora vem férias e eu num sei se vou poder postar toda semana como de costume! =P_

_Bom, espero q estejam todos gostando da fic e q continuem lendo! Boa leitura e até a próxima! E comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-**  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo V**_

Os Cavaleiros a receberam excepcionalmente bem, principalmente o já conhecido Mu, Camus, Saga e Aiolos. Os outros simpáticos e educados, como Aldebaran e Afrodite, não estavam no Santuário e Dohko precisara resolver problemas de papeladas históricas com Shion, o que era mais do que comum. Camus estava na cozinha, tentando salvar a comida de um atrapalhado Milo enquanto seu discípulo, Hyoga, o ajudava. Quando estavam entrando no recinto, houve uma grande explosão do fogão, Camus apareceu sério e Hyoga com cara de "que raios aconteceu" com as caras cobertas de fuligem, Milo tentou disfarçar saindo de fininho.

- O que você colocou no tempero, Milo? – perguntou Camus muito sério.

- Eu juro que nada de explosivo! – riu Milo.

- Acho que se fosse pólvora não explodiria tão forte... – suspirou Hyoga.

Lucy ficou ali na porta, parada com o olhar estarrecido para a cena, pensando se ninguém teria se ferido com aquela loucura, mas Nala logo a acalmou.

- Não se preocupe, Lucy-chan... Isso acontece direto. Aliás... O normal aqui é bem pior. – ela riu – Mas pode ter certeza, com mestre Camus na cozinha estaremos seguros.

- Perdão, mademoseille Lucy, mas Milo, infelizmente, não é tão bom cozinheiro quanto guerreiro...

- Ah, obrigado pela parte que me toca, pinguim! Saiba que eu cozinho muito bem.

- Claro! – tornou Hyoga – Seus cogumelos explosivos são deliciosos!

Milo arma uma agulha e aponta para Hyoga, ao mesmo tempo em que Nala segura o braço do irmão com um sorriso bobo na cara.

- Calma, maninho... Não vão brigar na frente da Lucy-chan, né?

- Eu vou transformar esse moleque em peneira aqui mesmo!

- Eles são sempre assim? – pergunta Lucy meio ressabiada.

- Sempre... – suspira Camus – Eu costumava achar que Milo e Aiolia se amavam, até Hyoga resolver namorar a irmãzinha do Milo. – e deu um leve sorriso.

Lucy respondeu o sorriso, o jantar seguiu sem maiores complicações, e ela constatou que, realmente, a comida de Camus era fantástica. Era a primeira vez que experimentava da culinária francesa, e não tinha nada do que reclamar. Os outros Cavaleiros de bronze eram, ao seu ver, umas graças, Shun era gentil, Shiryu era educado e inteligente, Seiya era um garoto hiperativo que quase punha tudo abaixo, vivia tirando risadas e gozações dos outros, Ikki era sério e na dele. Dos outros dourados, estavam presentes Shura, que era um pouco como Ikki, Aiolia, que não parava de discutir com Milo de um modo que fazia todos rirem ou tentar silenciá-los, Kanon se fazia de sério, mas estava sempre fazendo alguma insinuação sarcástica e, pra sua sorte, Máscara da Morte não estava presente, fora viajar com Afrodite. Outras pessoas que também foram eram as Amazonas Marin, namorada de Aiolia, Shina, que a primeira obrigara a ir, na esperança de que se aproximasse mais de Shura, June, a namorada de Shun e Lumina, mais nova aprendiz de Amazona do Santuário, discípula e namorada de Milo. Como a menina aguentava as intempéries do escorpiniano é que era de se estranhar. Se bem que, depois de um tempo juntos, Lucy percebeu que a menina era tão hiperativa quando seu par. Havia também a esposa de Mu, a Sacerdotisa de Avalon Jade, Seika, a irmã mais velha de Seiya e noiva de Aiolos, Yolanda, noiva de Camus e Shunrey, noiva de Shiryu.

Tudo era muito alegre e familiar, nem parecia que haviam passado tantas dificuldades. Talvez, exatamente por terem passado momentos terríveis é que se divertiam tanto, curtiam tanto os amigos, não deixavam o momento passar, queriam estar sempre juntos e festejando como uma verdadeira família. Ela não conseguia entender direito, mas o sentimento que tinha naquele lugar, mesmo que não conhecesse as pessoas ainda, era aconchegante, acolhedor.

Todos contaram um pouco de suas histórias, Lucy não quis falar dela mesma, sua vida parecia tão mesquinha e sem importância perto da deles, nada de emocionante, apenas angústia e desconfiança. Mas ninguém insistiu, todos queriam que ela estivesse completamente a vontade. Todos comeram, beberam, conversaram, contaram piadas e "causos". Já deviam ser quase onze da noite quando ele finalmente chegou.

- Com licença... – disse educadamente.

- Pô, Shaka! Até parece que você tem que pedir licença! – respondeu Milo com seu largo e cativante sorriso.

- Até que enfim, cara! Achei que ia dar o primeiro bolo da sua vida justo na nossa nova amiga! – Kanon tinha um sorriso meio dúbio – Que belo exemplo do nosso Buda!

O virginiano percebeu o duplo sentido na voz de Kanon, assim como a própria Lucy, ambos coraram, mas tentaram disfarçar. O Cavaleiro cumprimentou todos e se sentou onde poderia, ao mesmo tempo, não estar tão perto de Lucy para não parecer presunçoso, mas também não tão longe dela.

- E então? – perguntou Saga, num ar muito mais ameno que do irmão – Como estão as coisas na Índia?

- Perfeitamente bem, felizmente, falando em seres sobre humanos querendo destruir a humanidade. Mas o povo continua com necessidades bem humanas de sobrevivência...

- Ouvi dizer de um cientista que conseguiu fazer um arroz transgênico que possui vitamina A pensando nas crianças da índia que ficam doentes por falta do nutriente... – disse Aiolos tentando animar o amigo.

- Parece promissor. – disse Shiryu – Afinal na Índia se come muito arroz, não?

- Que nem a gente, ué! – tornou Seiya rindo, um comentário óbvio, pois ele e seus amigos de bronze, menos Hyoga, eram todos orientais.

- As pessoas lá não parecem saber nada disso... – comentou Shaka pensativo.

- Por que, na prática, não é viável... – comentou Camus, e todos se voltaram para ele.

- Como não é viável? – perguntou Shura – Parece meio óbvio, não?

- Bom, tem a ver com patentes. – ele respondeu – Mas suponho que a mademoseille Lucy saiba explicar bem melhor do que eu.

Camus parecia alguém distante e frio, mas certamente tinha uma educação exemplar. Não queria que a conversa excluísse a convidada da noite, então aproveitou do assunto e de um conhecimento seu para dar a deixa para que ela tivesse sua participação na conversa. Ela, por sua vez, ficou muito envergonhada de ter todas as atenções voltadas para si, com todo aquele interesse de seus novos amigos. Principalmente, ficou envergonhada em perceber a atenção e interesse "dele" voltados para si. Mas ao mesmo tempo sentia-se feliz de saber que poderia estar inclusa na conversa, que a estavam tratando tão bem e querendo que fizesse parte do grupo. Ela levantou os olhos um pouco como se pensasse no assunto, e deu seu comentário.

- Quando há uma criação, descoberta, uma invenção científica, são todos casos em que se registra o feito legalmente, criando uma patente em nome de quem requer esse direito. De acordo com ele, todos os que se utilizarem da descoberta ou criação devem pagar os direitos ao dono da patente. Ou seja, se alguém transmitir um trecho que seja de uma certa obra, deve pagar uma porcentagem preestabelecida por direitos autorais. O mesmo se for utilizar, em pesquisa, construção ou qualquer benefício próprio, as descoberta de alguém. Esses direitos perduram por um determinado tempo, normalmente mais de décadas. Assim, quando compramos muitos produtos, normalmente já está embutido, no preço, esta patente.

- Quer dizer que se o cara inventou um arroz diferente em laboratório ele tem direito à uma porcentagem da venda desse arroz? – perguntou Aiolia meio abobado.

- Exatamente.

- Qual é! – disse Seiya incrédulo – É só arroz! A comida mais normal do mundo!

- Não ta com cara de ser um arroz normal, Seiya... – Shun comentou.

- E realmente não é. – concluiu Camus – Na verdade, o cientista que o desenvolveu já teve de pagar os direitos autorais para outro cientista: aquele que conseguiu isolar, em laboratório, o gene que codifica a vitamina A.

- Afe, dá pra alguém me tirar da aula de biologia... – resmungou Milo.

- Eu gosto de Biologia! – tornou Nala alegremente.

- O que você fez com a minha irmãzinha, pinguim?

- Um pouco de cultura não faz mau a ninguém, Milo. – disse Jade com suavidade.

- O que eu não entendo é o que isso tem a ver com não ser viável... – disse Marin cheia de curiosidade, e Lucy novamente respondeu.

- Bom, direitos científicos não são nada baratos. Juntando a patente do gene isolado, mais a do acoplamento desse gene no dna do arroz, o preço de um plantio, possivelmente diferenciado e mais caro, o transporte, o preço de mercado e o fato de que, no comércio, tudo o que é novo e diferente custa mais caro pelo simples fato da novidade... Bom, imagino que isso ficaria extremamente caro para as famílias indianas que, realmente, necessitem de uma alimentação como esta para prevenir doenças.

- Ora, mas isso é um absurdo! – Yolanda se indignou – Então os cientistas pensam apenas em seu próprio benefício e não então nem aí pra quem precisa de verdade?

- E o pior, senhora pinguim... – Milo ficara amedrontadoramente sério – Eles tem a pachorra de se mostrarem para o mundo como cientistas salvadores da pátria por criarem algo para ajudar pessoas carentes quando, na verdade, querem apenas dinheiro e status.

- Mas o governo não tem nenhum tipo de plano para ajudar essas pessoas, para dar a elas acesso a estes meios? – pergunta Aiolos.

- O governo não tem esses meios... – suspirou o indiano – E ao mesmo tempo não parece se importar tanto a ponto de tentar um meio de barateamento para fornecer o tal alimento a essas pessoas.

- Mas isso é horrível! – disse Shunrey lacrimosa – Tem crianças morrendo!

- Um tremendo absurdo! – concordou June – Era mais fácil ensinar os indianos a plantar cenouras!

Num canto, Shina soltou um riso de desprezo, olhando para as próprias unhas com desinteresse e comentou, descontente.

- Pois é... É por essa corja que a gente dá o sangue para proteger... Às vezes dá vontade de vomitar... Por que continuar protegendo esses hipócritas?

- Mas Shina-san... Nem todos os humanos são assim...

Shun ficara chateado com o comentário da colega. No fundo, na verdade, sentia como se houvesse um fundo de razão em suas palavras, afinal, era verdade que aquilo era completamente injusto, mas haviam as próprias pessoas necessitadas de que estavam falando. Elas também não mereciam proteção? Milo havia balançado a cabeça afirmativamente para o comentário de Shina, mas soltou um breve suspiro quando o Cavaleiro de Bronze fez, exatamente, essa pergunta. Mas Shura, ainda sério, retrucou.

- A pergunta, Andrômeda, é esta: Se essas pessoas necessitadas tivessem as mesmas oportunidades dos tais cientistas, será que não agiriam exatamente como eles?

Todos ficaram surpresos com tal comentário. No fundo, este também fazia um certo sentido, mas não tinha nada a ver com os ideais do Cavaleiro mais fiel à Athena. Ikki deu de ombros, em seu canto, e soltou seu primeiro, e talvez único, comentário da noite.

- Ótimo! Na próxima Guerra Santa a gente deixa a cambada morrer!

- Você não ta falando sério, ta? – perguntou um Seiya perplexo.

- Claro que não, sua anta... – o outro respondeu entediado.

- Olha! – Lumina não se aguentou mais sem comentar – Isso não ta nem um pouco certo! Afinal de contas, não é só porque tem uma ou outra pessoa ruim no mundo que a gente vai por em dúvida o que fazemos aqui, né? Bom... Pode até ser que tenha muita gente ruim... – e pensou um pouco – É... Muita mesmo... Mas ainda assim existem pessoas boas! Não se pode punir os bons por culpa dos ruins, certo? E mesmo os ruins precisam de uma chance de aprender com seus erros e tentar mudar, nem que seja na próxima encarnação!

- O que acontece na maioria das vezes... – Comentou Shaka.

Todos ficaram meio zonzos, a menina falava mais rápido que uma vitrola acelerada, alguns riram de sua animação em colocar seus pensamentos com tanta paixão, no fim das contas, mesmo que não admitissem em público, sabiam que ela tinha razão. Afinal de contas, todos ali eram Cavaleiros de Athena, e não protegiam só a humanidade, mas toda a vida na Terra. Lucy deixara de falar sobre seus conhecimentos para ouvir a calorosa discussão dos Cavaleiros, e estava absurdamente surpresa e feliz em ver aquele grupo que mostrava ser muito mais do que guerreiros. Ela pensara que se pareceriam com militares turrões e com visões unilaterais, ainda mais quando viu que tudo ali tinha uma tradição e uma etiqueta praticamente monárquica. Mas eles mostraram ser também humanistas, conscientes e abertos a discussões próprias de estudiosos de universidades renomadas. E agora ela se lembrava: Athena não era só Deusa da guerra, mas da sabedoria, e aqueles guerreiros mal imaginavam o quanto faziam jus a tal título. No fim das contas, após observar seus amigos discutirem acaloradamente, foi a vez de Nala colocar sua voz para funcionar.

- Eu tenho uma pergunta... O que a gente é?

- Ah... Cavaleiros de Athena? – Aiolia parecia confuso, como todos.

- Não! Antes disso!

- Mas que pergunta doida é essa irmãzinha! Camus te deu overdose de biblioteca nos seus treinos? Ta parecendo um filósofo clássico! – o irmão riu.

- Qual é... É uma pergunta bem simples...

- Somos humanos, oras... – Shunrey respondeu timidamente como se tivesse medo de parecer boba diante de Cavaleiros.

- Exato! – respondeu Nala.

- A, só isso, irmãzinha? Por que não disse antes?

- Nala, todo mundo sabe que você é reencarnação de Deusa... – retrucou Seiya.

- Ah, Seiya! Não complica! Sou humana e pronto!

Todos riram, mas no fim das contas, alguns não sabiam onde a garota queria chegar com aquela conversa. Alguns já tinham entendido, como Mu, Jade, Saga, Hyoga, Shiryu, Aiolos, Marin e Camus.

- Desembucha logo, pivete! – ralhou Kanon.

- Simples. Se somos humanos, poderíamos ser como os tais cientistas... Mas nós tivemos uma oportunidade muito além da deles... Fomos pessoas com passados difíceis, mas que desenvolveram poderes que poderiam dominar o mundo. Tivemos uma escolha, exercer o poder, ou buscar a justiça. E o que escolhemos?

- O Kanon ficou um tempo no lado negro da força! – troçou Shina.

- E você sempre esteve em cima do muro. – devolveu o geminiano.

- Dá um tempo, Kanon... – disse Shura meio incomodado.

Shina o olhou com surpresa. Estava sendo defendida? Por que aquele espanhol cara de pau achava que ela precisava de defesa? Por que ele insistia tanto em mostrar alguma coisa pra ela? Sabia que ela não estava nem um pouco a fim de ir se envolvendo assim sem mais nem menos. Aliás... Não estava a fim de se envolver e pronto! Ela se bastava, não precisava de homem nenhum pegando no seu pé. Era independente e queria continuar assim. Ficava imaginando como sua rival e amiga, Marin, podia se rebaixar à condição de precisar de um homem ao seu lado. Mas enfim... Se ele precisava tanto ficar se mostrando, que se mostrasse, ela não precisava se incomodar com as necessidades dos outros. E continuou no seu canto.

- O que eu quero dizer... – Nala cortou antes que saísse uma briga entre Shura e Kanon – É que se nós somos humanos e escolhemos um caminho de justiça, então existem muitas outras pessoas como nós no mundo. Então ainda há pelo que lutar.

- Não podemos simplesmente achar que essas pessoas mesquinhas são um padrão que possa nos tirar as esperanças e vontade de continuar sendo o que somos. – Hyoga completou.

Lucy viu os olhos de Milo transbordarem de orgulho, ele nem precisou abrir a boca, todos os que o olharam sabiam que tudo o que se passava pela sua cabeça naquele momento era "é a minha irmãzinha". Mas quando Hyoga completou o pensamento de Nala, o escorpiniano percebeu rapidamente a proximidade dos dois, fechou a cara e fuzilou o jovem que pegara na mão da menina. Por outro lado, Camus conseguiu dar um sorriso mais perceptível que o de costume, ninguém poderia duvidar do orgulho que tinha de seus discípulos.

Com certeza todos os Cavaleiros ali concordavam com ela, todos tinham os mesmos ideais, era por estes ideais que estavam todos juntos ali, que tinham conseguido passar por todos os desafios daquela vida conturbada e cheia de batalhas contra inimigos malignos e, mesmo assim, não perderem a bondade e as esperanças.

Lucy sorriu, sentia uma felicidade preencher seu peito como nunca sentira em sua vida, um sentimento cálido e gostoso que enchia seu coração e parecia querer sair dali numa explosão. Queria, como nunca, ser feliz e livre, acreditar nas pessoas à sua volta, ter amigos, sorrir como uma criança. Pensou até na possibilidade de abraçar o homem que a trouxera para aquele lugar maravilhoso onde poderia ajudar, com seus conhecimentos, quem realmente precisava e costumava ser passado para trás por poderosos e corruptos. Abraçar aquele homem que conseguia ser mais lindo por dentro do que por fora, o que parecia impossível, posto sua aparência praticamente perfeita. E de repente, dando conta do que estava pensando, corou fortemente, mas aquele sentimento maluco e juvenil que não conseguia explicar nem mesmo entender não lhe permitiu deixar de sorrir.

Já era bem tarde, a nova moradora do Santuário sentia que já era hora de voltar para casa, mas quando disse que estava se retirando, Nala foi a primeira a saltar das almofadas.

- Epa, Peraí! Você não vai sozinha, né?

- Não se preocupe, eu já conheço o caminho. E sei que aqui estou bem segura.

- Mesmo assim... Andar por aí sozinha é muito sem graça. Por que não pede a companhia de alguém? – ela olhou de canto para Shaka, fazendo a mulher corar.

- Eu não quero incomodar... – disfarçou.

Shaka se levantara assim que a conversa começara, pois só então chegara aos seus ouvidos que Lucy se retiraria. Muito prestativo, não pensou duas vezes em se oferecer para ajudar. Ele brigava com sua própria mente, dizendo que apenas estava sendo cordial com a nova colega, mas com toda a sua experiência de meditações e elevação espiritual acima de qualquer média, se irritava com o fato de não conseguir fazer seu coração parar de bater tão rápido. O pior era não saber por que estava tão alterado. Ou, pelo menos, ele tentava se convencer de que, realmente, não estendia o que estava acontecendo consigo mesmo.

- Se quiser eu posso acompanhá-la até em casa... – disse, sabendo que, pelo menos em seu exterior, estava se controlando muito bem. Ninguém perceberia que estava nervoso.

- Ah... – ela já não era assim tão perfeita em esconder seu nervosismo, mas ainda assim era quase imperceptível – Não precisa se incomodar, Shaka, eu me viro.

- Ah, pára de querer ser auto-suficiente! – insistiu Nala – Até mais, Shaka-sama! Até a próxima Lucy-chan! – e deu um beijo no rosto da mulher.

Bom... Não havia outro jeito. Mesmo pensando dessa forma, no fundo ela estava feliz em ter companhia. Principalmente a companhia "dele". Shaka quis saber o que achara dos colegas, como fora o jantar, e sentindo novamente aquela sensação maravilhosa que a fazia sentir que amava o mundo infinitamente, ela contou tudo com um entusiasmo que deixava Shaka sempre mais animado. Ele mantinha sempre um semblante calmo, um sorriso pacato, um andar elegante. Mas estava feliz em saber que a advogada se divertira tanto, os olhos dela brilhavam mais do que havia visto desde que a conhecera, a não ser quando fazia suas brilhantes defesas no júri. Ele podia sentir aquela felicidade quase incontrolável que ela emanava de seu espírito e ficava satisfeito. Aquele coração tão ferido que conhecera outro dia, pelo jeito, tinha salvação. Então, chegaram à porta da nova casa de Lucy.

- Bom... – disse ela sorridente como uma criança que jamais fora – Até mais então.

- Se quiser posso levá-la, amanhã, para conhecer mais do Santuário.

- É um lugar grande mesmo, não?

- Você nem imaginaria. Estou muito feliz que esteja gostando daqui.

- Estou muito... E seus amigos são fantásticos! Um mais incrível que o outro.

- Que bom que se deram bem. Espero que, como nós, possa encontrar aqui uma verdadeira família.

E sem saber de onde viera aquele impulso de adolescente, Lucy saltou no pescoço de Shaka e o abraçou muito forte.

- Obrigada por tudo, Shaka! – disse ao seu ouvido como se fosse uma adolescente.

O virginiano corou como o fogo, sem saber, por um segundo, como reagir. Tomou fôlego, e ainda trêmulo correspondeu ao abraço, sentindo os batimentos descompassados da mulher. Ou seriam os seus? De repente perdera a noção de qual batimento pertencia a quem... Sem dúvidas precisava meditar mais, pois só poderia estar sem treino. Ele controlou sua respiração e sentiu seu coração voltar ao seu normal conforme se concentrava levemente, o calor no rosto passou e conseguiu manter aquele semblante sereno de sempre.

Neste momento, Lucy se afastava rapidamente, como se, de repente, se desse conta de que estava fazendo algo completamente inusitado. Ficara quase roxa de vergonha, abaixou os olhos e juntou as mãos, torcendo os dedos de uma com os dedos da outra nervosamente.

- Me desculpe... Shaka, eu não sei porque fiz isso! Eu não quis fazer com que se sentisse mal, ou algo assim...

- De modo algum, Lucy-san! Eu jamais a levaria a mal. Na verdade estou contente que se sinta tão bem em sua nova casa.

- Obrigada... Eu... Acho melhor entrar. Até mais, e obrigada por me acompanhar.

- Por nada. – tomou uma de suas mãos e a beijou – Tenha uma boa noite, Lucy-san.

Ela fez um breve aceno com a cabeça e entrou, tentando parecer o mais calma possível, mas com sua percepção, Shaka podia sentir que estava completamente atordoada com um turbilhão de sentimentos. Ele se virou na direção das doze casa e tomou o rumo de volta. Seu rosto novamente corado...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-


	6. Chapter 6

_Uhu! Essa semana ainda deu p/ postar! Agradeçam o último treino de Kando do semestre aqui na faculdade por eu ter vindo p/ cá! Só vim pro treino mesmo xD Mas enfim... Como naum temos reviews (Buááááá T_T) Vamos direto ao capítulo. Espero q estejam gostando e que continuem lendo e curtindo! E comentem, onegai!  
><em>

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-**  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo VI**_

Era bem cedo na segunda feira quando Lucy saiu de casa, terninho todo arrumado, pasta na mão, cabelo preso num coque com um palitinho para enfeitar elegante e discretamente as madeixas cor de cobre. Ela pegou o já conhecido caminho para Rodório, e como agora trabalhava diretamente para Athena, recebia diretamente dela suas "missões". A primeira já estava iniciada, ela defenderia uma mulher que queria se separar do marido violento e que a ameaçava de morte caso o fizesse. Sua parte era conseguir os direitos da mulher e colocar o homem na cadeia, a parte do Santuário era proteger a mulher, mantendo-se informados de que seu ex continuaria preso, e isso era serviço dos informantes. Pessoas que tinham conhecimento do Santuário, queriam ajudar de alguma forma, mas não haviam conseguido os requisitos de cavaleiros ou soldados, ou mesmo que não se identificavam com tais posições.

Ela seguiu, naquele dia, sozinha para a vila. Não disse nada a ninguém, nem que tinha um serviço a fazer. Como sempre, não queria atrapalhar a vida de ninguém... De Rodório ela seguiu para Atenas, não era uma viagem muito curta, mas era o lugar mais próximo onde encontraria um fórum. Claro que ela trabalharia em qualquer lugar do mundo, estando empregada pela "presidente da grande fundação Graad" Saori Kido. Mas por enquanto atuaria mais perto, e aos poucos se acostumaria com a vida de uma advogada internacional. Subiu as já conhecidas escadarias do fórum, onde se encontrou com sua cliente.

- A senhora é Emily Amsted?

- Sim... Sou eu mesma.

- Bom dia, sou Lucy Teminus, sua advogada.

- Ah, graças... Estava tão anciosa. Tem certeza de que isso é seguro? Ele não vai escapar, nem vir atrás de mim? Eu tenho tanto medo.

- Eu entendo perfeitamente, Senhora Amsted, mas pode ter certeza de que, sob a proteção da fundação Graad estará segura. A organização não mede esforços pela segurança de seus clientes.

- Eu nem sei como agradecer... Eu não tenho como pagar e receber uma caridade dessas de uma fundação tão grande e famosa. Eu nunca esperaria.

- Nossas intenções são levar a verdadeira justiça a todos, independente de suas condições. Caso contrário não seria justiça, certo?

A mulher conseguiu sorrir. Entraram juntas, e saíram felizes. Como sempre, Lucy vencera. O homem fora levado, possesso, para a prisão após as provas conseguidas por aquela "mulherzinha nojenta e exibida que devia estar na cozinha" como ele dissera. Mas o sorriso desapareceu do rosto da competente advogada quando viu quem estava sentado num dos bancos em frente ao fórum.

- Não acredito...

- Está tudo bem, Lucy? - perguntou a mulher.

- Sinto muito, mas terei de deixá-la sozinha agora... - ela respondeu seriamente.

Ele a olhava diretamente, os olhos injetados de álcool e rancor, se é que era apenas álcool, parecia mais transtornado que de costume, e ela pensou se ele não estaria utilizando outras coisas além de drogas legais. Ela estava séria, o que poderia esperar dessa vez? Mais escândalos? Um novo mico? Ele tinha um embrulho nas mãos e um sorriso meio morto na cara. Levantou meio sem equilíbrio e estendeu-lhe o pacote, falando com voz engrolada.

- Oi, flor... Senti saudades...

- Eu não quero seus presentes Marcus...

- Nossa, como você é... Me largou sem mais nem menos, no momento que eu mais preciso de você, sumiu sem deixar notícias, me deixou com um monte de contas... Daí eu venho aqui, dizendo que to morrendo de saudades, te trago um presente... E você me recebe com duas pedras em cada mão? Quanto eu tenho que me rebaixar pra você?

- Sem mais nem menos, Marcus? Você mentiu pra mim no namoro, casou comigo forçado porque meus pais achavam que precisava de um homem pra levar os negócios, faliu a firma deles, perdeu tudo o que tínhamos, colocou a culpa de tudo em mim, me humilhou na frente da cidade inteira, no meu trabalho, na minha casa...

- Aquela casa não é só sua!

- Isso porque meus pais me fizeram casar com comunhão total de bens! O dinheiro que a construiu foi meu, e com muito sacrifício porque a vida inteira você jogou tudo fora com suas bebedeiras e churrascos com os amigos que só sabiam me cantar e você nem percebia!

- Ah, então é isso... Você andou dando pra eles sua puta!

- Não se atreva a falar isso de mim, Marcus!

- Me meteu os chifres e ainda me deixou as contas!

- As contas são das suas bebidas! E chega disso! Eu não vou conversar mais com você! Já disse pra assinar os papéis que mandei por correio, o resto você discute com meu advogado. É pena que eu não possa advogar em causa própria, porque se pudesse...

- É uma ameaça? Além de me jogar na cara meu vício e meus chifres? Eu sou alcoólatra! Por que não me ajuda? Eu não vou viver sem você!

- Não se faça de vítima! Eu já te paguei inúmeras terapias e tratamentos, eu te dei inúmeras chances pra você mudar!

- Eu sou assim! Não vou mudar! Porque não me aceita do jeito que eu sou?

- Pra que você pede ajuda se não quer mudar? Eu não vou viver com alguém que me humilha e coloca minha vida a perder! E vá embora daqui antes que eu chame os seguranças.

- Você que sabe... Mas isso não vai ficar assim...

Ele sai cambaleando, deixando o embrulho para trás. A mulher o olha com desdém, sem nem acreditar que, apesar do mico que estava passando, o marido não tinha dado um escândalo mil vezes maior, como de costume, e ido embora relativamente fácil, sem fingir que estava tendo um ataque nervoso, ou que ia se matar, ou mesmo sem tentar agarrá-la na rua dizendo que a amava. Ora, aquilo estava bem longe de ser amor, ela chegava a acreditar que ele amava era a tortura que lhe causava, ele era perverso... Mas de repente vê que o pacote se mexe e de dentro saem gemidos. Ela se aproxima e o abre, encontrando uma pequena gatinha preta com olhos azuis, com a marquinha de uma lua crescente branca na testa. Seu coração se derrete no mesmo instante, pegando a pequena no colo e afagando seus pêlos cor de ônix.

- Mas que coisa... Aquele imbecil te deixou presa na caixa sem nem uns furinhos... Você não tem culpa, né? Não se preocupe... Eu vou cuidar bem de você.

A gatinha se aconchegou em seu colo e adormeceu, como se a conhecesse há séculos. Ela sorriu e voltou para as escadarias, onde sua cliente a esperava.

- O que foi isso? - perguntou a mulher atônita com o acontecido.

- Bom... Digamos que eu também estou com sérios problemas com meu marido. Parece que eu atraio essas coisas, minha cliente anterior também estava envolvida em problemas conjugais...

- A senhora parece que quer resolver os problemas dos outros para compensar enquanto não resolve o seu.

- E nem sei se um dia vou resolver. Não sei do que Marcus é capaz, só sei que ele não vai aceitar de jeito nenhum. Afinal, eu sou a provedora dele.

- Ah, não fale assim. Sua associação é tão bondosa, duvido que deixem uma funcionária de valor como você sofrer com um homem desses.

- É... Quem sabe minha sorte não comece a mudar. Os Deuses te ouçam.

- Puxa, você fala como os antigos! - brincou a mulher - Deuses...

- Ah, é todo esse ambiente da Grécia. - disfarçou Lucy sorrindo.

- Mas deixando isso de lado... Vamos até em casa! Eu não tenho como pagar seus serviços, mas pelo menos posso oferecer um almoço pela bondade que me fez hoje.

- Ah, eu não quero atrapalhar... - hesitou a advogada, como de costume.

- De jeito nenhum! Eu insisto!

E, sem poder recusar, Lucy acabou seguindo a mulher até sua casa. Ela tinha duas filhas, uma já adolescente e com olhar depressivo, afundada em livros de escola como se com eles, pudesse fugir de uma dura realidade. A outra era mais nova, jogava videogame de lutas e tinha um olhar bravio como o dos Cavaleiros quando estavam treinando. Aquelas meninas deviam sofrer muito com a situação. A mais nova largou o jogo e correu para abraçar a mãe.

- Acabou, mamãe? - perguntou ela com olhar preocupado demais para a idade.

- É... Acabou, meu bem. Esta é Lucy, a advogada que... Bem...

- Que colocou o pai na cadeia... - completou a mais velha com voz sonolenta - Bem feito pra ele, espero que fique lá pra sempre. - havia rancor em sua voz.

- Quer dizer que ele não vai mais poder bater na gente? Eu posso brincar e ver desenho e ouvir suas historinhas, mãe?

Não havia como segurar, a mulher abraçou a caçula aos prantos. Como queria que aquelas meninas não vivessem coisas tão ruins... Como queria que pudessem ter sua infância. Talvez a mais nova ainda pudesse aproveitar algo, mas a mais velha certamente precisaria de terapia para sair de seu mundinho. Lucy ficou ainda mais comovida quando a pequena a abraçou sorrindo e a adolescente apenas ergueu os olhos para dizer:

- Valeu, tia... - e voltou a ler.

O almoço foi tranquilo e apetitoso, a mulher cozinhava muito bem. Passaram algumas horas conversando e a filha mais velha até conseguiu ficar um tempo a mais que o de costume sem voltar aos estudos, para conversar um pouco. Parecia que a presença de Lucy tinha feito bem àquela família. Mas já estava quase na hora de escurecer e Lucy não poderia ficar ali muito mais, tinha um longo caminho de volta ao Santuário.

Tomou um ônibus para o Pireu, sem perceber que um par de olhos avermelhados de embriaguez a seguiam. Quando chegou ao destino, rumou para Rodório, e a sombra seguiu em seu encalço. Ela era muito inteligente e prevenida, mas não podia imaginar que, realmente, estava sendo seguida. A noite já caíra neste momento e as pessoas do vilarejo já haviam se recolhido. Eram poucas as que ainda andavam pelas ruas, arrumando suas coisas ou conversando com os vizinhos. Mas no fundo de seu coração, alguma coisa lhe dizia que nem tudo estava indo completamente bem como parecia. A gatinha se remexia impaciente em seu colo e eriçava seus pelinhos macios de filhote. Estava quase chegando ao caminho que atravessa o desfiladeiro em direção ao Santuário quando a sombra alta e meio torta se coloca em seu caminho. O filhote no colo de Lucy eriça ainda mais os pelos, mostrando os dentes e quase urrando para ele.

- Quem é? - pergunta ela tentando transparecer coragem, mas estava meio assustada.

- Quem você acha? - a voz estava ainda mais entorpecida que mais cedo.

- Marcus? O que está fazendo aqui?

- Eu vim ver onde é que minha esposinha ta morando agora... E com que filho da puta ela ta me pondo corno.

- Não se atreva a falar assim de mim! Eu não te devo satisfações de nada! Acabou, entendeu? Me deixa em paz!

- Eu já disse que não posso viver sem você! Não percebe que eu te amo?

- Isso não é amor, é obsessão!

Mas ele se aproxima lentamente, com o olhar endemoniado, o corpo cambaleante, um cheiro terrível de álcool, um sorriso mórbido.

- Eu vou te levar pra casa, Lucy... Por bem ou por mau...

- Eu não vou!

Ele avança contra ela, que mesmo tentando se afastar acaba em seus braços. Ainda que caindo de bêbado ele era alto e forte, e parecia que estava mais do que bêbado... Parecia drogado. Ela o estapeava e se debatia, mas ele parecia não sentir nada.

- Me solta! Me deixa em paz, Marcus! Chega!

- Não... Depois do que eu vou fazer, você nunca mais vai ter coragem de colocar a cara na rua... Vai ser minha bonequinha pelo resto dos seus dias, Lucy... Vamos brincar...

Ele pegou a gata pelo cangote e a jogou no chão, apertou Lucy com ainda mais força e começou a tentar beijá-la enquanto ela resistia desesperadamente e o filhote se escondia ainda de pelos eriçados atrás de uma pedra, com os dentes arreganhados para o homem.

- Me solta, Marcus! Eu nunca vou querer voltar pra você! Eu tenho nojo de você!

Os olhos vermelhos se arregalam com aquela fala, e logo se estreitam perigosamente. Ele se afasta empurrando-a e derrubando-a no chão. O ódio estava estampado em seu rosto.

- Entendi... Mas não me culpe então... Foi você quem escolheu...

Ele sacou uma pistola da cintura e apontou para o rosto de Lucy. A gatinha saltou em sua perna e a mordeu, mas mais uma vez como se nada estivesse sentindo, ele a chutou para longe, e o filhote caiu desacordado.

- O que você fez? - gritou Lucy indignada.

- Cala a boca, vadia! Se não vai ser minha, não vai ser de ninguém!

E engatilhou a arma. Os olhos da advogada se encheram de medo. Seria assim o seu fim? Ela não poderia, nunca, ser um pouquinho feliz? Nem um pouco? Só queria um pouco de paz e tranquilidade... Por que todas essas coisas lhe eram proibidas?

Ela fechou os olhos com força e uma lágrima escorreu pelo seu rosto. O som do tiro ecoou por todo o desfiladeiro...

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Continua...**_


	7. Chapter 7

_Oi, gente! Bom, eu ainda tô de férias, mas consegui vir numa lan house por algumas horinhas, então vou aproveitar p/ postar mais um capitulozinho pra galera!_

_Mas primeiro, vou responder à review! Nyah! Ganhei review! Fiquei feliz! ^^_

_**Toriyama Hikari -** Nyah! Fiquei mto feliz c/ sua riview! Q bom q vc tah gostando da fic! Sabe eu tb num tenho nada contra Yaoi, adoro Gravitation. Só q num é meu estilo transformar os cavs em gays pr nada, neh? Só dite e Mask XD E q bom q gostou da Lucy tb! Bom... Eu comentei no outro capítulo o coment do nando, e esse marido horroroso dela nasceu qdo eu tava beeeem irrtada e chateada c/ as coisas q acontecem. Mas não se preocupe. Ele ñ vai mais atrapalhar a felicidade da Lucy-chan! Ou naum me chamo Nala! ò.ó Ah, e eu tb achei q ela lembra a Lua, num queria ficar meio plágio, mas acho tão fofa! E q bom q está curiosa! Espero q goste de td q está por vir! Bjinhus e espero suas reviews!_

_Agora ao capítulo. Espero q gostem! Comentem, onegai!_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

_**Capítulo VII**_

Já anoitecera quando Shaka entrou no salão do Grande Mestre, fez a reverência de costume e se aproximou de Shion.

- Boa tarde Shaka... Em que posso ajudar? - perguntou amigavelmente.

- Estive procurando por Lucy, ela parece que saiu sem avisar ninguém.

- Ora, que estranho. Ninguém a viu no Santuário?

- Apenas um dos soldados me disse que a viu saindo, mas eu não sei para onde... Provavelmente não queria incomodar ninguém. Eu sei que ela sabe se cuidar, mesmo fora do Santuário, mas estou com um mau pressentimento.

Shion pensou por um instante, e então pareceu se dar conta de algo óbvio.

- Ah, claro! Ela estava com uns papéis que Athena lhe passou ontem. Parece que tinha um trabalho em Atenas. Deve ser isso.

E ao se dar conta disso um calafrio passou pela espinha do Grande Mestre.

- Estranho... – disse para o virginiano – Agora também tive um mau pressentimento.

Um mau pressentimento de Shaka era a última coisa que se podia ignorar, e um mau pressentimento dele e de Shion juntos era um péssimo sinal. Shaka apenas fez uma breve reverência e partiu o mais rápido que podia. Seu cosmo procurando pelo sinal da presença de Lucy por perto. Já devia ser hora de ela estar voltando, mas se não estivesse ainda em Rodório não pensaria duas vezes em ir até Atenas. Ele corria, seu semblante sempre calmo agora expunha uma tensão e preocupação acima do comum. Será que ela estaria segura?

Ele finalmente sentiu, a presença de Lucy era inquieta e amedrontada, e uma outra presença, completamente enlouquecida parecia estar com ela. Estava por perto, no desfiladeiro próximo à entrada do Santuário, correu até lá, mas antes que pudesse chegar, ouviu o disparo...

Não sabia explicar de onde vinha aquele sentimento, mas seu coração se apertou como nunca se lembrara de acontecer, mais ainda do que na época em que, ainda criança, sofria pelas dificuldades das pessoas da Índia. O frio tomou conta de seu corpo e ele correu ainda mais rápido, agora em velocidade sobre humana. Quando chegou ao local percebeu um homem completamente embriagado e drogado, que se aproximava, cambaleante, da mulher. Ela perdia muito sangue, mas ainda respirava, com dificuldade e chorando pela dor e medo.

- Merda... Era pra ser na cabeça! Desculpe, amorzinho. Não queria que sentisse dor, eu ainda te amo... Vou pensar em você todos os dias. Durma com os anjos, Lucy...

Os olhos de Lucy se fecharam com força já esperando pelo terrível fim de sua vida sem esperanças... Ele engatilhou novamente, e um novo disparo soou. Ela ouviu o som, mas ainda sentia a dor, sentia o vendo que batia às suas costas. Será que fora tudo tão rápido que seu espírito ainda pensava que estava vivo? Mas ela pôde escutar aquela voz odiosa...

- Mas o que... Quem é você seu filho de uma égua!

- Sinto-lhe dizer, mas Lucy-san é minha protegida... - disse outra voz, muito mais bem vinda aos ouvidos de Lucy.

- Ah... Então é você o filho de puta com quem ela me anda pondo chifres! Eu vou te matar também seu lazarento!

- Acho melhor dobrar a língua para falar de Lucy-san... - disse ele descontente.

- Ou o que? Ta tentando me ameaçar, palhaço? Depois que inventaram a pólvora não tem mais macho não! Ainda mais uma bicha de cabelinhos sedosos que nem você!

Lucy estava apavorada e o ferimento da primeira bala em sua costela doía muito, sua cabeça estava ficando pesada e ela pensou que estava quase desmaiando, mas ainda tomou coragem para abrir os olhos. À sua frente, os longos e sedosos fios dourados, como a energia que fluía ao seu redor, flutuavam delicadamente, e seu cosmo lhe dava um pouco mais de conforto em meio à dor e à tontura. A toga alva tremulava também, mas parecia turva diante dos olhos enfraquecidos. Seu coração, porém, se sentiu mais alegre e forte ao perceber sua presença, ao saber que ele viera salvá-la daquele lunático.

Shaka saltara entre Lucy e Marcus, segurando a mão deste e desviando-a de seu alvo. O homem, por sua vez, com aquele olhar endemoniado, afastou-se do Cavaleiro, livrando sua mão armada, e apontou a pistola para o guerreiro. Este apenas manteve o semblante sério e os olhos fechados, causando uma louca gargalhada em Marcus.

- É isso? Você acha que pode me impedir de alguma coisa sem me ver? Vai ser burro assim no inferno!

Mais uma vez ele puxou o gatilho, o coração de Lucy gelou, mas mesmo que o estampido se propagasse por todos os lados, Shaka nem mesmo se moveu, a bala parara diante do Cavaleiro e virara pó na frente do homem que, agora, tremia como se tivesse visto algo apavorante. Seus olhos arregalados estavam cheios de pavor e incredulidade. Chegou a achar que estava ficando louco, ou que a droga o deixara alucinado daquele jeito. Mas por mais que Lucy estivesse tão espantada quanto o ex, para ela não perecia tão impossível, estava apenas constatando que o poder daquele homem era ainda maior do que poderia imaginar. O guerreiro se aproximou do agressor, que tremia como nunca tremera de medo em sua vida, tocou a arma, e esta se desfez em poeira. Marcus caiu sentado no chão de pedra da trilha, sem conseguir tirar os olhos estarrecidos daquele ser fora do comum. E ele nem fazia idéia do quanto aquele poder, para Shaka, era absolutamente tão difícil quanto respirar.

- O... O que... É você?

- Não é da sua conta. Você atacou uma moradora do Santuário, portanto está sob nossa custódia e será submetido ao nosso julgamento! Soldado!

- Sim, Milorde!

Um homem apareceu do nada, em sua vestimenta de soldado do Santuário, com certeza havia escutado os tiros e fora correndo até lá, mas como Shaka era muito mais rápido, não teria como chegar antes. Ficara assistindo ao acontecido e esperando ordens.

- Leve-o à prisão temporária e coloque alguém de guarda permanente, por favor.

- Sim, Milorde Shaka!

O homem obedeceu imediatamente, Marcus sequer pensou em reagir, mas mesmo que tentasse, nem mesmo um soldado ele poderia enfrentar. Enquanto era levado em direção ao Santuário, Shaka se virou rapidamente para Lucy, ela estava caída, com muito sangue ao seu redor. Ele a tomou nos braços.

- Lucy-san... Você está bem? - agora até sua voz tremia, ela não respondeu, verificou o pulso, estava quase parado - Não... Lucy-san, não diga que cheguei tarde demais!

Ele olhou ao redor, era verdade, aquela perda de sangue, para um humano normal, era simplesmente fatal. Passou os dedos pelos cabelos cor de cobre da mulher, que se soltaram e caíram até pouco abaixo dos ombros, seu coração estava tão frio... O que era aquilo que estava sentindo? Seria possível que ele... Não! Ele havia renunciado aos desejos humanos há muito tempo. Mas será que um sentimento daquele era desejo? Ou seria algo muito maior?

Afastou os pensamentos, não era hora para algo como aquilo, Tomou o corpo de Lucy nos braços e o levou até seu templo sem ser visto por ninguém, colocando-o no chão duro de mármore diante de seu altar de meditação em forma de lótus gigante. Subiu, então, nele e sentou na posição da lótus, fazendo com as mãos o selo zen. Havia tomado sua decisão.

- Ohm...

Ao som do mais poderoso mantra hindu seu cosmo se elevou absurdamente, fazendo com que o brilho dourado tomasse conta de todo o templo e até mesmo fora dele podia-se ver a luz e sentir o poder arrasador de seu cosmo, que chamou a atenção de todos os Cavaleiros do Santuário. Era uma energia poderosíssima, mas muito calma.

Alguns minutos depois ele desceu até a casa de Áries.

- Shaka! - disse o amigo surpreso – O que aconteceu na sua casa?

- Uma longa história... Será que poderia pedir um favor à Jade?

- Claro... - ele ainda estava tentando entender a situação.

A luz voltou aos seus olhos como algo que incomodasse, algo que doesse, mas aos poucos o incômodo foi passando, daquela luz ofuscante, as sombras foram se formando, e depois formas... O teto diante de si era alto e ricamente trabalhado, cheio de mandalas, ao redor, cortinas muito brancas adornavam janelas de topo arredondado. Do outro lado do quarto, numa parte elevada e coberta de almofadas, Shaka estava sentado, de olhos fechados, com a respiração mais calma do mundo. Estaria dormindo? Difícil saber, já que estava sempre muito calmo e de olhos fechados...

Um corpo fez sombra do outro lado de sua cama, ela se virou, encontrando os cabelos loiros e longos, os olhos verdes, as duas pintinhas sobre a testa.

- Não se preocupe, você vai ficar bem.

- Jade...?

- Poupe energia. Você se machucou feio. Mas eu já tirei a bala e cuidei de você. Se não fosse Shaka explodir o cosmo daquele jeito na hora certa, acho que não conseguiríamos...

- Shaka... Eu... Me lembro... Ele foi... Me buscar...

- Foi mesmo... Depois me chamou, porque alguém tinha que fazer os curativos. Era melhor uma mulher, né? - brincou - Mas ele ficou de guarda a noite toda. Deve estar exausto.

Lucy olhou novamente para Shaka, era estranho imaginar que pudesse estar exausto, ainda mais depois das histórias que escutara ao seu respeito na noite do jantar. Um homem capaz de lutar contra três dos mais poderosos dourados e só ser derrotado com uma técnica proibida por seu excesso de poder, reconhecido como o homem mais próximo dos Deuses? Como poderia se exaurir? Mas ainda assim a visão do virginiano, repousando tão calmamente ao lado de sua cama, como que mantendo vigília para que seu sono fosse tranquilo... Ela mau podia imaginar que podiam existir pessoas tão boas como pareciam ser as do Santuário, e isso lhe parecia esmola demais, a ponto de deixá-la mesmo desconfiada. Mas um homem como aquele, tão gentil, preocupado e capaz de correr atrás dela no menor perigo? Nisso ela realmente nunca acreditara.

Seu coração acelerou e seu rosto enrubesceu, de tal forma que Jade facilmente percebeu o que se passava por aquela cabecinha. Mas é claro que não falaria ali na frente de Shaka, afinal, mesmo que parecesse que estava dormindo, nunca se sabia. Vai ver ele escutava as coisas mesmo em sono profundo. Por isso ela apenas sorriu, e quando Lucy a viu sorrindo com toda aquela ternura, ficou ainda mais vermelha.

- Do que está rindo, Jade?

- Não estou rindo... Estou sorrindo! Você parece bem feliz agora.

- Feliz? Por que diz isso? Não que eu esteja triste, mas...

- Deixa pra lá! Melhor conversarmos disso mais tarde, né?

Jade tinha um sorriso gracioso, um sorriso que parecia o de uma mãe para um filho, mas uma daquelas mães que Lucy via nos cinemas, porque jamais vira sua mãe olhá-la com carinho. Sua mãe era rude com ela, só tinha olhos para a filha mais nova, e tinha raiva dela pois, quando engravidara, pensara que teria de volta o filho homem que morrera com poucos dias. Mas Lucy era menina, então não podia ser aquele filho. Ela lhe roubara o lugar do pobre menino... Seu pai era omisso, não estava nem aí para nada, queria apenas saber dos feitos do filho mais velho e achava que a única saída para a filha do meio seria encontrar logo um marido que cuidasse dos negócios, já que o filho fizera os seus próprios e não queria saber dos do pai e a filha mais nova seguira carreira de artista. Fazer o que... As coisas teriam de ser deixadas com ela mesmo... Afinal de contas, o filho e a caçulinha tinham de ter o direito de seguir suas próprias vidas. Mas com Lucy era diferente.

Ah, mas porque ela estava se lembrando de tudo isso agora? Que raiva! Afinal de contas tudo parecia que poderia ficar bem agora. Shaka a salvara daquele psicopata... Mas ela não vira nada do que acontecera. Será que Shaka o matara? Ou o teria deixado ir embora? Certamente que não fazia o tipo do Cavaleiro que faz justiça de forma tão brusca, mas nesse caso... E se ele voltasse? Será que nunca teria sossego, afinal? Mas lembrando agora de sua vida, sem parentes, sem amigos, sem companheiro... Sem ninguém que a apoiasse e amasse de verdade... Por que agora poderia ser diferente? Ela estava prestes a perder as esperanças naquele lugar também. Mas foi quando Shaka se levantou das almofadas.

- Lucy-san... Que bom que acordou. Como se sente?

- Fraca... Por quanto tempo eu dormi?

- Quase 48 horas.

- Tudo isso? – assustou-se ela, que estava acostumada a sempre dormir pouco.

- Não devia falar assim. Afinal de contas, para o tanto de sangue e energia que você perdeu, até que foi rápido. Fico feliz que esteja bem tão cedo. – ele sorriu.

Ela ficou ainda mais encabulada, queria desesperadamente fazer seu rosto parar de arder e o coração desacelerar pelo menos um pouco, mas estava bem difícil. Ela não podia acreditar que aquilo estivesse lhe acontecendo bem quando ela decidira que nada no mundo poderia fazê-la ter uma vida sossegada, muito menos feliz como, aparentemente, as pessoas daquele lugar tinham depois de tantas eras de batalhas. Ela já perdera as esperanças, por que aquele sentimento continuava torturando-a? Ela prometera a si mesma que nunca mais ia se interessar nem depender de ninguém... Por que sentia, então, aquela necessidade de estar perto daquele homem? Isso chegava a ser irritante... Ela sempre censurara tipos de mulheres que mal saem de um relacionamento após tempos e tempos de reclamações para correrem atrás de um novo namorado, como se não pudessem viver sem homem. Agora era ela que mal se livrara do seu, e um psicopata ainda por cima, e estava caindo nas lábias de outro? Além disso ela não era mais uma menina, não estava mais em idade para essas bobagens. Não! Ela não faria isso! Não se entregaria novamente! Nunca mais! Dali pra frente seria ela e apenas ela. Mas aquele rosto tão calmo e aquela energia não tranquilizadora...

- Lucy-san... Você está bem? Parece perturbada...

- É... Estou bem... – mas no fundo seus sentimentos e pensamentos travavam uma batalha ferrenha. "De jeito nenhum! Eu não preciso de mais uma dessas!"

- Tem certeza?

- Tenho sim...

- Bem... Eu não sei se ainda é muito cedo para isso... Mas precisava conversar com você sobre um assunto delicado.

O estômago da mulher gelou. O que diabos ele poderia ter para dizer de tão delicado e que poderia ser cedo demais? Mas não poderia deixá-lo ali, esperando uma resposta.

- Fique à vontade... – disse.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	8. Chapter 8

_Uhu! Volta as aulas. Eu sei q vcs vão me achar doida por isso, mas eu adoro qdo voltam as aulas da faculdade xD Eu am esse lugar! XD Bom... Mas falando em coisas menos psicóticas, vamos voltar às postagens c/ regularidade total! Mas antes... Vamos à resposta da review:_

_**Toriama Hikari - **Magina! Demora nenhuma. Eu tava sem pc, então nem tinha como ver antes de hj. E eu fico mto feliz q continue gostando da fic. E sim! O rogado bêbado vai ter o q merece! ò.ó E apesar de eu concordar plenamente q a Lucy tah sofrendo pacas, eu ainda pretendo dar um jeito disso td acabar bem. Vamos ver se consigo u.u Qto ao "clima" entre eles... Bom... Espere p/ ver =P_

_Mas agora, vamos ao q interessa, o oitavo capítulo de "Justiça dos Deuses; Justiça dos Homens" O q será q Shaka tem de tão importante p/ confessar à Lucy-chan? o.o_

_Boa leitura! E comentem, onegai! ^-^v**  
><strong>_

_**-/-/-ooo-/-/-  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo VIII**_

Jade percebeu que a conversa seria séria e importante, embora não soubesse de seu conteúdo. Por um lado torcia para que fosse o que estava imaginando, mas Shaka não parecia exatamente muito animado quanto àquela conversa, o que a deixou confusa. Ela se retirou, voltando para a casa de Áries, não sem antes dizer que poderiam chamá-la a qualquer momento, e que voltaria mais tarde para trocar as bandagens. Shaka puxou uma cadeira para perto da cama, Lucy fora ajudada por Jade a se acomodar sentada, encostada nos travesseiros confortáveis da grande cama. Ela o olhava com curiosidade, mas seu semblante parecia carregado demais para o homem equilibrado que conhecera.

- Então... O que tem a me dizer de tão delicado, senhor Shaka?

- Eu... Queria pedir desculpas...

- Ora... – ela se surpreendeu – Desculpas por salvar minha vida? Essa é nova. Eu é que devia me desculpar. Saí sem dizer nada a ninguém e por isso causei a maior preocupação. Eu não imaginava que Marcus fosse capaz de tanto... Mas devia ter dito aonde ia...

- Não é nada disso... Eu... Deixei você ser ferida. Mesmo sendo um Cavaleiro de ouro, não estava lá quando mais precisou.

- Bom, você não tem bola de cristal, tem?

- Ah, isso é com a Jade-san... – ele respondeu como que num humor negro. – Mas... Ainda assim eu deveria estar atento aos seus passos. E... Além disso... Tem uma outra coisa.

Lucy ficou curiosa, e também confusa. Ele estava gaguejando? Não era exatamente tanto assim, ele se controlava muito bem, mas dava para perceber que algo, realmente, o perturbava. Ele ajeitou os cabelos, respirou fundo e falou com cuidado.

- Eu... Quando eu terminei com o... Marcus...

- Você o matou? – ela perguntou assustada.

- Não! Isso seria completamente imoral vindo de um Cavaleiro de Athena. Jamais me dignaria a isso. Ele está preso e será julgado pelas leis de Athena.

Ela suspirou. Ele se acalmou um pouco e voltou a falar.

- O que aconteceu foi que, quando eu a vi, estava muito fraca e, bom... deveria ser tarde demais para um humano sem cosmo desperto. Mas eu a trouxe para casa e usei meu cosmo para manter seu espírito ligado ao seu corpo e curar suas feridas a tal ponto que pudesse sobreviver...

- Bom, até aí você me salvou... Então por que me pedir desculpas?

- Lucy... Mas para conseguir ligar seu espírito eu... Acabei entrando em contato com ele, com sua mente... Eu sei que eram coisas particulares... Suas memórias, sua vida... Mas... Eu não pude impedir, era o único modo de continuar com o que eu havia começado. Sei que invadi sua privacidade... Espero que possa me desculpar por isso.

Lucy não sabia o que pensar, estava sentindo uma espécie de desconforto, como se tivesse feito parte de um reality show vitalício. As memórias de sua mãe que não a amava, do pai que não ligava para ela, dos irmãos que a desprezavam, da caçula que lhe arrancava cruelmente qualquer contato que poderia se tornar uma amizade. As crianças que judiavam dela na escola por ser pobre, sozinha, magricela, que a usavam para fazer os trabalhos e provas. O marido com quem teve de se casar e que pôs tudo a perder, todas as humilhações e perigos pelos quais a fez passar. Tudo agora não era só seu, nem privacidade agora ela tinha em suas próprias memórias. Ela se sentia mal, terrivelmente mal, queria levantar e sair quebrando tudo. Estava com raiva, dela, do mundo, do destino. Não achava nada daquilo justo, estava com vergonha de si e do homem a sua frente, com vergonha de olhar para ele, de encarar aquele homem que agora sabia tudo de si.

O que ele pensaria dela agora? Teria pena? Acharia que fora uma tola por não ter passado por cima disso tudo e eliminado todos de sua vida ao invés de passar tantos anos tentando ajudá-los? Ou pelo menos por não ter dado um basta e se imposto como uma pessoa, digna de respeito? Ou que era uma fraca por ser incapaz de superar tudo aquilo?

Lucy sentia seu estômago revirar, a voz de Shaka, agora, lhe parecia longínqua. Apenas retornou ao mundo fora de seus pensamentos quando o Cavaleiro lhe tocou a mão. Ela deu um pequeno sobressalto, mas não conseguiu olhar para ele.

- Eu imagino o que sente, Lucy-san. Sua vida é cheia de tristezas, mas ainda assim uma pessoa não deveria poder vê-las sem seu consentimento. Espero que possa me perdoar.

- Não é sua culpa... - disse quase sem voz, olhando para as cobertas sobre suas pernas – Fez isso para me salvar.

- Mas ainda assim você se sente irritada, e invadida. - ele disse, e não estava errado.

- Como pode saber?

- Sua energia não engana. Mas talvez eu possa pedir que Shion retire essas memórias de minha mente.

- Como assim? - ela ficou paralisada pela idéia, aparentemente, absurda.

- Os lemurianos tem uma certa capacidade em entrar na mente das pessoas. Shion é mestre em metempsicose, portanto tem esses poderes extraordinariamente desenvolvidos. É claro que ele tem sua moral, portanto não invadiria a mente de ninguém sem permissão, e apenas em casos e extrema necessidade maior. Se eu permitir, ele pode facilmente extrair essas memórias, eu não lembraria de nada, e você teria sua privacidade resguardada.

Ela continuou olhando os lençóis muito brancos. Não sabia ao certo o que responder, não queria que aquele homem soubesse tanto de sua vida, mas concertar o erro de ter sua mente invadida com o novo erro de permitir invadir e apagar a mente de outra pessoa, "desvestir um santo para vestir outro" não lhe parecia exatamente correto.

- Eu... Não sei o que dizer...

- Bom, eu pedirei ao Grande Mestre que o faça. Eu me lembrarei de tudo, menos do que fizer parte de sua vida.

Ela não respondeu mais, apenas balançou a cabeça, mas Shaka sabia que ela ainda estava em dúvida. Ignorando isso, porém, ele seguiu o que achou ser o mais correto. Ia procurar Shion. Mas antes disso, se levantou, foi até o canto do quarto e se abaixou, depois levantou com um pequeno embrulho de panos brancos no colo, que trouxe até Lucy. Ela sabia quem era, a tomou no colo, a gatinha olhou para ela por alguns segundos, como se estivesse feliz, depois se enroscou e adormeceu.

- Essa gatinha tentou defendê-la com todas as forças. Nunca imaginei um filhote fazendo algo parecido. Acho que ela não é como os outros gatos, me parece ser um espírito encarnado para protegê-la.

- Eu não sei o que pode ser, mas sei o que tentou fazer por mim. Eu vou cuidar muito bem dela, pode ter certeza.

- Devia lhe dar um nome.

- Vou chamá-la de Nyx, como a Deusa da noite. - disse após pensar um pouco.

- É perfeito. - respondeu ele com um sorriso.

Então, Shaka apenas se despediu com uma breve reverência e partiu.

Shaka procuraria por Shion, e enquanto o fazia, pediu que Jade fizesse companhia para Lucy. Quando estavam a sós, a mulher lhe contou sobre a conversa que tivera com o Cavaleiro. Jade se surpreendeu com a atitude dele.

- Pela Grande Mãe! Ele tem coragem para fazer uma coisa dessas...

- Por que diz isso?

- Bem, subtrair memórias não é coisa simples. Mesmo que Shaka seja o homem mais próximo dos Deuses, um dos mais poderosos guerreiros do Santuário e, provavelmente, do mundo, a dor causada pela retirada de memórias não é brincadeira. Ainda mais que estamos falando de memórias de toda uma vida.

- Então... Não é simplesmente apagar? Ele pode sofrer por isso?

- Sofrer? Bem... Eu diria que é quase insuportável. Mas se ele quiser de verdade, acho que Mestre Shion não ia contra.

A advogada baixou a cabeça e pensou por alguns segundos, seu olhar cheio de preocupação. Por que ele não lhe dissera nada quanto a isso? Provavelmente saberia que ela não se sentiria nem um pouco à vontade com a idéia de ele ter de sofrer por sua causa.

- Jade... Poderia me levar até o salão do Grande Mestre?

- No seu estado? Lucy-chan você tem que descansar. Não conseguiria nem andar.

- Por favor... Eu não queria que minhas memórias fossem públicas, mas isso já é demais! Eu tenho que falar com ele logo.

Jade estava preocupada com a nova amiga, mas não tinha como impedi-la.

- Bem... Se você tem certeza disso...

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

- Tem certeza de que é isso o que quer fazer, Shaka?

- Sim, Shion-sama. Eu não acho correto ter as memórias de uma pessoa sem o seu consentimento. Eu sei que Lucy-san se sente horrível com esta situação.

- Mas você sabe no que isto implica. Provavelmente você ficará semanas sem conseguir se levantar. A dor é terrível e os danos causados ao sistema nervoso são de cura bastante lenta e sofrida.

- Os Cavaleiros de Athena dão suas vidas por seus ideais se preciso. Sabe que eu não me importaria com isso.

- Posso fazer só mais uma pergunta, então, Shaka?

- Sim, Grande Mestre?

- O que sente por essa mulher?

- Eu... Creio que é algo em que eu ainda deva pensar, Shion-sama.

O Grande Mestre deu um leve sorriso, ele entendia perfeitamente. O homem mais equilibrado de todos, que melhor conhecia a si mesmo, não queria admitir que estava, finalmente, apaixonado.

- Bem... Neste caso, acho melhor começarmos logo... Mas saiba que só permito porque confio na sua força. Boa sorte, Shaka... E me desculpe pela dor que vai sentir...

- Eu agradeço pela confiança, Shion-sama.

Shion levou Shaka até uma câmara paralela, onde havia uma mesa de pedra que podia servir de cama. O Cavaleiro de ouro se deitou sobre ela e relaxou, deixando que Shion, de pé atrás de sua cabeça, colocasse as mãos sobre suas têmporas e a testa sobre a sua, de forma que os chakras frontais dos dois ficassem encostados. O Grande Mestre se concentrou entrando na mente do Cavaleiro e reconhecendo as memórias que não eram dele, sem precisar entrar em contato com elas. Neste momento, Shaka começou a sentir um sério desconforto, o corpo antes relaxado se contraiu e o semblante calmo se contorceu. O suor começou a escorrer rapidamente por sua face, Shion sabia que ele estava controlando ao último para não gritar, mas a dor já estava bem forte, se tornando cada vez mais insuportável.

O Grande Mestre bem achou que ele estava agüentando muito bem, até mais do que esperava, mesmo de um Cavaleiro como Shaka, mas como ele também esperava, não tardou que ele não suportasse mais a dor, e não resistisse ao grito que ecoou por toda a câmara e pelo salão adjacente. Jade amparava Lucy, entrando pelo salão quando escutaram a voz do indiano, e a mulher gelou com a agonia que ele estava sentindo. Mal sabia o quanto estava se esforçando para resistir. Se desvencilhou, então, dos braços da Sacerdotisa e correu meio cambaleante na direção do som, e quando encontrou a entrada da câmara, entrou por ela sem nem mesmo lembrar de pedir licença.

Quando viu a cena, ficou chocada, parecia um ritual macabro, por mais que estivesse longe de o ser. O rapaz deitado sobre a pedra fria, de punhos serrados, com todos os músculos contraídos numa tensão que jamais imaginara ser possível num humano, o rosto já muito úmido de suor, era a visão mais terrível que já vira, mesmo perto das fotos jurídicas de assassinatos cruéis. Era como se estivesse presenciando, pessoalmente, uma sessão de tortura. Shion logo percebeu sua presença e seu estado psicológico alterado. Afastou-se imediatamente do Cavaleiro, mantendo as mãos em suas têmporas para não deixar que a energia se desestabilizasse. Sabia que, se deixasse, Shaka sofreria muito mais, e por nada. Olhou, então, para a mulher, já imaginando o que viera fazer ali.

- Lucy-san... Deveria estar de repouso! - disse ele.

- Por favor... Pare com isso, Grande Mestre! - ela pediu com olhar ainda estarrecido.

- Foi Shaka mesmo quem pediu que o fizesse. Ele sabe as consequencias.

- Mas eu não sabia! Eu não queria que minhas lembranças fossem assim mostradas a outra pessoa, mas isso é demais. Prefiro conviver com o desconforto de ele saber tudo do que ser causa desse sofrimento todo!

Então Shion voltou os olhos para o Cavaleiro, que estava ainda inconsciente, soprou seu terceiro olho e afastou as mãos de sua cabeça. Os dedos se moveram vagarosamente antes dele sentar na mesa de pedra com o corpo todo dolorido e quase sem energias. Os olhos estavam fechados como sempre, mas podia-se perceber seu sofrimento e confusão.

- Shion-sama... O que ouve? Pensei que...

- Lucy-san está aqui. Eu sei que não percebeu porque está muito fraco, mas ela veio pedir que parasse.

- Lucy-san...? Não deveria. Ainda está fraca...

- Não me importo! - disse ela com voz indignada – Você disse que faria isso, mas não disse o que te aconteceria.

- Eu não me importo se isso fizer com que se sinta mais a vontade.

- Não vou me sentir a vontade é sabendo que está quase morrendo de dor por minha causa! Isso é loucura! Não me interessa que seja Cavaleiro, que tenha voltado dos mortos e vencido Deuses. Eu não vou deixar uma pessoa fazer um ritual masoquista por minha causa!

- Mas, Lucy-san... Eu não posso carregar memórias que não são minhas sem sua...

- Então tem minha permissão agora! Vamos embora daqui... Eu não me importo mais. Fez isso pra me salvar e o que está feito está feito.

- Tem... Certeza disso?

- Tenho.

Shion tocou o ombro de Shaka, numa compreensão silenciosa, praticamente dizendo que estaria tudo bem, que era melhor mesmo fazer como ela dizia. Certamente ela se sentiria ainda pior sabendo pelo que o virginiano teria de passar simplesmente para que ela não tivesse vergonha de olhá-lo sempre. Então ele decidiu voltar para casa. Precisou, porém, da ajuda do ex dourado para levá-lo, enquanto Jade ajudava a amiga. O problema, agora, seria encontrar leito para duas pessoas enfraquecidas. Mas isso não foi tanto problema para os lemurianos, que teleportaram rapidamente uma nova cama para o templo de Virgem.

- Olha só... - Brincou Jade – Depois dessa acho que posso virar enfermeira!

O Grande Mestre sorriu ante o comentário. Olhou então para a advogada adormecida, tanta preocupação, era óbvio que havia algo mais no coração daquela mulher. Mas percebera, também, que este tal coração parecia tão fechado quanto a cela do cabo Súnion. Duas pessoas difíceis de se convencer, ele pensou. Mas nada como o tempo para fazer com que as coisas fossem inevitáveis. Foi então que percebeu a gatinha preta, que subiu na cama da mulher e se aconchegou ao seu lado, olhando fixamente para ele com seus olhinhos azuis.

- Ora essa... Parece que tem outra coisa com a qual não me enganei...

- Shion-sama... - estranhou Jade ao vê-lo falar com a gata.

- Não percebeu nada de diferente em nossa nova moradora, Jade?

- Bem... Percebi que ela tem uma resistência espantosa, que se adaptou bem rápido aqui e que parece ter uma energia muito poderosa adormecida dentro de si. Mas tantas pessoas aqui no Santuário o têm não? Agora... Essa gata às vezes me parece até mandada pela Grande Deusa...

- Tem razão... Em todas as suas palavras...

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	9. Chapter 9

_Demorei mas tô aki xD Primeiras semanas de aulas são trash, principalmente qdo se tem de tirar um monte de xerox, ver um monte de requerimentos na diretoria, correr atrás de salas de aulas q são trocadas sem aviso prévio e ainda por cima recuperar uma porrada de arquivos q perdi depois q meu pendrive pegou vírus... E ainda nem formatei ele ¬¬ Mas enfim... Nem consigo ler as fics do Nando! T_T Por falaar nisso... Vamos parar de choramingar pela minha vida e responder a review dele, neh? XD_

_**Nando-kun -** Bom... Eu jah disse q vc pode eletrocutar ele a vontade, neh, mas naum será tão necessário, pq ele jah jah vai ter o q merece u.u/ Mas enfim... Naum fale desse jeito do Shaka. Ele so está preocupado com o bem estar psicológico da Lucy-chan ò.o E pelamordezeus, dahp/ fazer a Liz parar  
>de falar assim dele? Liz-chan, vc naum é um exemplo lah mto bom p falar q o Shaka é pervertido, sua babona em Ikkis, Dantes e Leons da vida ¬¬' Agoram p/ quem faz seus personagens sofrerem tanto vc tah exigindo demais dos pobres... Deixa eles curtirem esses sentimento de gostar e naum admitir. Uma hora ou outra o inevitável acontece =P (esperamos q sim, neh? xD) Agora, qto à gatinha Nix... Acho q jah tah subentendido naum? =P_

_Bom, mas agora vamos ao novo capítulo. Espero q continuem gostando e acompanhando. Semana q vem tem mais! Boa leitura e cmentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_**_  
><em>**

**_Capítulo IX:_**

- Como pôde fazer isso? Eles são inferiores! - disse a grave voz carregada de rancor.

- Não me diga o que devo ou não fazer. Até porque nem mesmo cheguei a fazer!

- Mas bem que gostaria não é mesmo?

- Quem você pensa que é, seu moleque, para tomar conta da minha vida?

- Não me chame de moleque! Eu sou o Deus da Guerra!

- Que só sabe causar desordem, terror e sofrimento! Um Deus terrível você é!

- Sempre tão cheia de pensamentos justos e tolos... Não é a toa que você e a idiota da Athena estão sempre juntas. Mas saiba que eu ainda vou mostrar a vocês duas que só a força e o verdadeiro poder destruidor pode colocar ordem nesses insetinhos que vocês amam. Daí quero ver se vai querer se deitar com algum deles!

Um forte tapa soou no rosto do Deus, deixando-o vermelho e furioso.

- Eu vou te mostrar sua vadia nojenta...

- Olhe lá como fala comigo, Ares, ou eu te ensino a ter respeito!

- Tente! E eu te mostro o que faço com as mocinhas humanas que encontro por aí!

Ele tentou agarrar sua mão, cheio de ódio, o cosmo já explodindo perigosamente quando uma espada se colocou bem rente ao seu pescoço, pelas costas.

- Acho melhor parar com isso, Ares, ou teremos de resolver esses problemas direto com meu pai. - soou a voz firme mas delicada atrás de si.

- Oh... A filhinha do papai... Você quem sabe, Athena... Mas não se esqueça. Um dia desses ainda mostrarei a vocês duas quem manda.

Ele mostrou um sorriso sádico para a mulher à sua frente e saiu. Athena olhou preocupada para a outra.

- Mas afinal de contas o que aconteceu aqui?

- Ele... Percebeu algo meu, é isso.

- Sei... Você se apaixonou por um humano, pelo que vejo.

- Você não precisa sempre mostrar que sabe tudo, sabia, Athena? - ela sorriu.

- Desculpe... - ela sorriu – Mas é verdade?

- Sim... - ela suspirou – Você sabe que já fui esposa de Zeus, mas agora ele é casado com Hera. Os dois vivem se traindo, apesar de Zeus ter aprendido muito comigo. Mas... Eu nunca senti por ele o que sinto por esse humano. Ele é diferente... Parece até ser próximo a nós, mas diferente desses Deuses mesquinhos com quem convivemos.

- Eu entendo... Também acredito que o coração humano possa ser cheio de nobreza. Mas então... Por que não vai em frente?

- E ir contra metade do Olimpo?

- Oras... Até mesmo Eros se casou com uma mortal!

- Eu... Não sei... Zeus não vai sair assim transformando em Deus todos os humanos por quem nos apaixonamos, até por que não podem existir tantos assim de nós. Sabe que o universo tem seu equilíbrio...

- Sim... Eu sei bem disso. Mas então... O que pretende fazer?

- Talvez... O contrário do que foi feito com Psique...

Athena pegou em sua mão, com um cálido sorriso, viu então uma criancinha alada de uns quatro anos vir correndo para o colo da Deusa da sabedoria.

- Madrinha! - gritou a pequena voando para o seu colo.

- Oi, mocinha! Como vai?

- Eu vi o moço bonito que a tia gosta. - e olhou risonha para a outra mulher – Ele fica engraçado com aquela pintinha na testa, mas é muito sério! Vive meditando debaixo daquela árvore grande!

- Se chama árvore Bodhi, querida... - disse Athena com um sorriso terno.

- Ora, esta pestinha está atrapalhando vocês? - perguntou um jovem de grandes asas douradas, de beleza estonteante e sorriso jovial.

- Eu não sou pestinha, papai! - protestou a criança.

E então, uma luz envolveu a tudo, cegando-a. Quando conseguiu abrir novamente os olhos, estava de novo no quarto de Shaka, sobre a macia cama com lençóis brancos e perfumados. Olhou para o lado, onde havia uma mesa com o café da manhã bem reforçado. Ela passou a mão pela cabeça, arrumando um pouco o cabelo desgrenhado, e se sentou. Puxou a bandeja para si e começou a comer. O café ainda estava quentinho e as bolachinhas crocantes. Nyx subiu em seu colo, seu olhar era tão expressivo que ela parecia estar sorrindo, Lucy lhe deu uma bolacha e um pouco de leite, que ela bebeu e comeu com gosto.

- Ah, que bom que acordou, Lucy-san! - disse Jade alegremente entrando no quarto. - Calculei bem quando acordaria para deixar o café quentinho. Vamos trocar os curativos?

- Jade? Obrigada por tudo isso... Eu não queria ser um incômodo.

- Ora, pare com essa bobagem de que está incomodando todo mundo. Somos uma família aqui, e todos se ajudam.

- Obrigada. E como está Shaka?

- Acordou há uma meia hora. Por sorte mestre Shion não chegou muito longe, então ele não ficou tão debilitado. E parece que você também já está bem forte. É incrível, sabia?

Lucy conseguiu sorrir, então escutou um leve toque na porta. Era Shaka, ela pediu que entrasse, ele se sentou na mesma cadeira da outra vez. Deu um leve sorriso para ela, que a deixou escarlate, mas logo ela virou o rosto para outro lado e tentou disfarçar.

- Como está, Lucy-san?

- Estou bem, obrigada. E você?

- Muito bem agora. Obrigado por ter se preocupado. Mas está mesmo tudo bem com relação às suas memórias?

- Está sim... O que eu disse naquela hora eu não retiro. Não seria justo.

- Eu prometo que serei discreto. Vou deixá-la tomar seu café, então.

Ele se levantou, afagou a cabeça de Nyx, que se jogou na cama de barriga para cima fazendo brincadeiras, muito satisfeita com a atenção, e fez menção de sair.

- Se você estiver disposta, eu ficaria feliz em podermos almoçar juntos. Posso preparar algo do meu país.

- Ouvi dizer que a comida indiana é muito temperada. - ela conseguiu brincar.

- Posso fazer mais suave no seu caso. - ele voltou o rosto sorrindo para ela.

E quando ela viu seu sorriso, ficou vermelha novamente, o rosto do rapaz estava levemente corado e aquilo fez seu coração disparar como se tivesse quinze anos. Ele se retirou, e só então Lucy percebeu o olhar fixo de Jade. Virou para ela e percebeu que sorria.

- O que foi, Jade?

- Você está gostando dele...

- O que? Ficou doida?

- Por que? Olha só... Ele é bonito, refinado, justo, honrado. O que mais uma mulher pode querer?

- Sossego, Jade... Sossego.

- Bom... Ele é bem sossegado. - ela brincou.

Lucy sorriu, mas parecia um pouco entristecida, não sabia por que aquele sentimento maluco tomava tanto conta de seu corpo. Ela nunca se sentira daquela forma nem quando estivera a fim de garotos do colégio ou da faculdade, nem quando namorara na juventude. De certa forma talvez fosse também porque nunca tivera apoio, sempre faziam tudo para passá-la para trás e nem mesmo tinha tranquilidade para namorar. Isso quando o próprio namorado não a estava usando. E com certeza nunca sentira nada parecido, também, por seu marido. Então foi trazida de volta à realidade pelo miado de Nyx e pelas palavras de Jade. A gata até mesmo parecia que percebia que não estava bem.

- Lucy-san, qual o problema.

- Ah, Jade. Não é nada. É só que já estou velha demais para isso.

- Que bobagem! Você não é adolescente, claro, é uma mulher madura, mas ainda pode viver algo bom, não acha?

- Você não entenderia. Eu já quebrei a cara demais com as pessoas todas. Não quero mais me envolver. Não quero mais saber de nada disso. Eu quero sossego. Acabei de me livrar de um terror na minha vida. Não vou correr atrás de homem nunca mais.

Quão amargurada parecia a voz daquela mulher, pensou Jade. Seu sorriso se modificou, ela estava triste por Lucy, e preocupada. Desse jeito, por mais que a tratassem bem ali, por mais que a fizessem da família, e que vivesse ótimos momentos, ela nunca conseguiria ser realmente feliz. Estava afastando seus próprios sentimentos, seus desejos de ser feliz. Isso devia ser como arrancar um órgão. Então a lemuriana sentou-se ao seu lado e pegou sua mão como uma amiga.

- Sabe, Lucy-san... Eu sei que você é mais velha e eu é quem deveria ouvir seus conselhos. Mas não posso deixar que continue pensando assim das pessoas, principalmente aqui no Santuário. Todos a querem como uma nova irmã, não deveria desconfiar de nós.

- Me desculpe. Eu não queria...

- Não deveria também se fechar tanto aos seus próprios sentimentos. Não faz bem.

- Jade. Esse é meu jeito. Queria que respeitassem. Eu não quero mais passar por tudo o que passei, eu não tenho mais idade para isso...

- Para isso o que? Para tentar outra vez? Para amar? Para ser amada? Não existe idade para isso! A idade está na sua cabeça. Afinal de contas, podemos ser velhos nesta vida, mas para a Grande Deusa somos todos crianças. Você pede que respeitemos seus sentimentos, mas você mesma os está respeitando?

Lucy baixou os olhos, pensativa. A esposa de Mu sabia muito bem que ela estava contrariada com alguém forçando tanto a barra com ela. Ela tinha um gênio forte, uma mentalidade difícil de se lidar, difícil de fazer pensar um pouco diferente daquilo que se formou antes. Como a terra que, após milhões de anos se torna pedra e fica quase impossível de se modificar. Mas Jade não tinha medo de que ela ficasse com raiva. Ela tinha de ouvir a verdade. Só assim poderia enxergá-la, mais cedo ou mais tarde. Não sabia quando isso aconteceria, mas para que acontecesse, alguém tinha de tomar a iniciativa.

- Dê uma chance a si mesma, Lucy-san... Você não é uma ilha para querer se bastar sozinha. Ninguém é. Você tem o direito de ser amada... E tem o direito de amar. A Grande Mãe nos dotou do amor para que pudéssemos sentir pelo menos um pouquinho do enorme e magnífico sentimento que ela tem por nós, todos seus filhos. É muito triste para o mundo, e principalmente para a própria pessoa, alguém que se priva do amor. Eu imagino que sua vida tenha sido sofrida. Mas estamos aqui para te mostrar que existe outro mundo.

Então Jade se levantou, sorriu para Nyx, que demonstrou um olhar inteligente para ela e se aconchegou ao lado de Lucy. A jovem partiu, deixando Lucy com seus pensamentos. E ela pensou, sua mente se desprendeu de seu corpo, de sua consciência, viajou para longe, sem que ela percebesse, como se estivesse sendo hipnotizada, só que por ela mesma. De repente, estava novamente naquele lugar estranho de seu sonho. Um lugar de uma leve luz dourada, de magníficos templos gregos em mármore branco, de bosques perfeitos. Que lugar seria aquele? Ela via como se estivesse dentro do corpo de uma mulher, mas não sabia quem era essa mulher. E então, à sua frente, viu um homem alto, grisalho, forte e imponente, sentado em um grande trono. Ele apoiava o cotovelo num dos braços do trono e a lateral do rosto em sua mão, mantendo para ela um olhar de curiosidade.

- Pretende mesmo fazer uma coisa dessas?

- Sim... Eu não tenho mais funções aqui. Acho que desempenharei melhor minha natureza se estiver entre eles.

- Entrar no círculo das reencarnações. Abdicar de sua imortalidade, de sua divindade e se tornar humana. É um tanto estranho, sabia? Os humanos almejariam tanto poder estar em seu lugar, e você querendo descer à condição deles.

- Não fale como se a condição deles fosse inferior, Zeus. sabe muito bem que seu potencial é grande.

- Pode ser... Mas será que é só por isso que quer algo desse tipo?

- Minhas outra justificativas são particulares demais.

- Entendo. Você devia fazer como eu. Não precisa abdicar de nada para ficar com um deles, sabia?

- Não é apenas ficar. Não quero julgá-lo, mas eu sou diferente.

- Bem, como quiser então. Acho que lhe devo respeito o suficiente para entender o que faz. Boa sorte.

- Obrigada por ser compreensivo.

Retirou-se, estava agora na beira do penhasco, o topo de um morro muito alto, de onde parecia observar o mundo todo do céu. Uma garotinha, a mesma de asinhas douradas que vira antes, chegou perto dela e lhe puxou a barra do vestido. Ela olhou, a criança parecia lacrimosa.

- Tia... Você vai embora?

- Oh, Ariná... Não fique assim. Ser humana não é tão ruim. Aliás, é muito mais interessante que esta vida eterna e parada, sabia?

- Mas você vai ter que morrer sempre!

- Isso não é um problema. Quando os humanos morrem, eles vão para um plano espiritual onde podem viver outra vida e aprender muitas coisas sobre o universo.

- Mas papai disse que elas vão pro mundo do tio Hades e que sofrem muito lá!

- Isso porque cometem erros, e acreditam tanto nisso que são atraídas por aquele lugar. Hades tem mesmo muito poder para levá-las para lá, mas um dia será vencido e verá que não pode controlar assim a vida pós morte dos humanos. Vamos, meu bem, sorria! Eu ficarei bem.

- Você vai ficar com o tio bonito?

- Não nesta vida, porque serei muito mais nova, mas quem sabe nas próximas.

- Ele também gosta de você?

- Bem... Eu já o encontrei algumas vezes, conversamos, parece que temos muito em comum. Ele respeita a ordem das coisas de uma forma impressionante. É um sábio. E sempre me procura sob aquela árvore para conversarmos. Ele disse que irá lá se encontrar comigo até atingir a iluminação.

- O que é iluminação?

- Ah, isso é complicado de explicar. Você vai entender quando crescer.

Ela fez menção de seguir em frente, se atirar para o mundo dos humanos, mas a menina puxou sua mão outra vez.

- Ah, tia... Só mais uma coisa...

- Sim, Ariná?

- Falei com o tio. Ele disse que fica debaixo da árvore pra harmonizar com o universo e suas leis e, assim, trazer mais sabedoria pro mundo. Disse que tinha uma mulher sábia e iluminada que sempre ia lá conversar com ele. Que era um espírito de luz magnífica.

- Ele disse tudo isso? - ela sorriu, depois fingiu que estava brava – Você devia parar de agir como o seu pai, mocinha!

- Hehehe. O nome dele é Gautama. Boa viagem, tia! Vou sentir sua falta!

- Eu também sentirei a sua, anjinho...

Ela beijou o rosto da menina, e saltou. Ariná chegou perto da borda, apenas em tempo de ver um corpo se transformar em luz e desaparecer. Então, Athena chegou às suas costas.

- Está feito, Ariná... Agora ela é humana. Está dentro do ciclo das reencarnações. Espero que ela possa ser feliz...

- Eu também espero, madrinha!

Mais uma vez uma forte luz envolveu a tudo, e quando, novamente, abriu os olhos, percebeu que havia desmaiado sobre a cama. O que estava acontecendo com ela? Que sonhos estranhos eram aqueles? Estava tudo muito estranho... Talvez devesse ir pedir a ajuda de Shion para desvendar tudo aquilo. Mas seria sensato contar a alguém aqueles sonhos? Só poderia ser coisa de sua imaginação. Afinal de contas, todo aquele mundo de mitos e deuses era novo para ela, estava impressionada e, por isso, fantasiando em sonhos. Mas e aquela menininha que ela nunca tinha visto em mito nenhum? Ariná... Não... Devia ter criado alguma divindade no meio de tanta viagem mental.

Levantou, então, e foi se arrumar. Levaria o dia o mais tranquilamente que pudesse.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	10. Chapter 10

_Oi mais uma vez, pessoal! Estamos na reta final da fic do Shaka! Bom, desta vez não tivemos reviews T_T Então vamos direto ao assunto... Boa leitura a todos, espero q gostem do capítulo e q estejam animados para o último capítulo, q já é depois deste aqui._

_E será q estão curiosos quanto ao mistério dos sonhos de Lucy-chan? Espero q sim... Pois ele pode ser importante para a nova saga q está fervilhando na minha mente... =P  
><em>

_Comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-**  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo X:**_

O dia parecia, finalmente, normal. Ela saiu pelo Santuário, caminhou sentindo o sol leve da tarde de primavera, sentindo as forças voltando ao corpo. Viu as pessoas que iam com seus trajes de treino para o Coliseu e resolveu dar uma olhada em como eles costumavam manter a forma de guerreiros. Alguns jovens tentavam socar grandes pilastras de pedra maciça, outros tentavam arrastar enormes blocos de rocha, ou erguê-los sobre suas costas fazendo flexões de braço. Ficou impressionada com a força daqueles meninos e meninas, com sua agilidade nos treinos de combate, e impressionada em ver que seus instrutores exigiam sempre mais e mais como se aquilo que faziam fosse brincadeira de criança. Nala estava lá, motivando garotas e garotos com entusiasmo, mostrando a eles movimentos, concertando seus golpes, elogiando seus progressos. Lumina treinava arduamente junto de Milo, com o olhar sério e compenetrado, Yolanda enfrentava Camus com golpes gelados.

Num dos cantos, uma garota loira e muito bonita estava sentada, pálida como se estivesse doente, quando um Cavaleiro chegou puxando-a pelo braço com um sorriso macabro no rosto.

- Tentando fugir do treino, Adriane? Vou dobrar seu tempo de Yomotsu por isso.

- Por favor, mestre Máscara... Aquele lugar me dá arrepios. Não vou aguentar.

- Deixa de ser frouxa, menina! Uns fantasminhas tentando sugar sua energia vital é tudo o que você precisa para ficar forte! Agora pára de frescura e volta pra casa de Câncer!

Então, aquele devia ser Máscara da Morte, de quem já ouvira falar. Um homem que se tornara mau e cometera atrocidades, mas que reconhecera seus erros e retornara para o lado da justiça. Parecia-lhe que ele não tinha perdido todo o seu modo tenebroso, mas talvez esse fosse mesmo seu modo de ser, o que não queria dizer que ele cometeria atrocidades por isso.

Foi então que o viu, Shaka descera das arquibancadas e estava de frente com Mu, o Cavaleiro de Áries que, como o Grande Mestre, era Lemuriano. Soubera que ele era, também, seu discípulo, e que tinha um poder descomunal. Os dois elevaram seus cosmos, e o que sentiu no dia em que o virginiano lhe mostrara apenas uma parcela de seu poder se tornou, naquele momento, nada. As rajadas de energias que eles atiravam um contra o outro era algo absurdo, todos pararam seus treinos para vê-los lutar. Mu não precisava lutar corpo a corpo, pois tinha sua telecinese, mas por vezes Shaka era tão ágil que isso era necessário. Os dois podiam se teleportar, seus movimentos eram muito leves, e o poder com que se acertavam, com certeza era próximo ao poder divino.

Ela virou as costas e saiu, estava impressionada demais e precisava dar uma arejada nas idéias. Aquele homem que a tratava com tanta educação e delicadeza era, na verdade, capaz de matar qualquer pessoa comum com apenas um olhar. Mas não o fazia. O poder não subia à sua cabeça como aconteceria com qualquer um. Mas não era fácil para ela imaginar que estava convivendo com alguém tão poderoso.

"Como Jade poderia pensar que nós dois nos daríamos bem juntos? Somos completamente diferentes, não temos nada em comum. Não que eu quisesse, mas mesmo que sim, nunca daria certo. Essas pessoas nem parece poder existir."

Estava caminhando pelo bosque, onde encontrou um rio de que Nala lhe falara, com águas muito cristalinas, cheia de pedras coloridas no fundo, uma pequena cachoeira e sombras aconchegantes sob as árvores. Resolveu sentar ali por alguns instantes para descansar e pensar um pouco na nova vida que estava levando. Será que aquilo tudo era real ou estaria apenas sonhando e, em algum momento, acordaria novamente sozinha em seu pequeno apartamento de Atenas, esperando o momento terrível em que seu ex ligaria para atazanar sua vida? Ficou ali, olhando fixo para as águas, até que se sentiu muito zonza e quase desmaiou. Em sua mente surgiu uma breve luz, os olhos de um homem muito velho e frágil sob duas árvores belíssimas e idênticas e novamente a luz. Sentiu seu ombro chacoalhado por pequenas mãos e abriu os olhos, encontrando um rostinho preocupado à sua frente. Havia duas pintinhas em sua testa.

- Ta tudo bem, ba-chan? – perguntou a menina de cabelos lilases.

- Ba... Chan...? – perguntou confusa.

- Quer dizer "tia" em japonês. Se não gostar, te chamo de outra coisa. Meu nome é Ane. Mestre Kiki deu intervalo no meu treino e vim passear, daí vi a ba-chan...

- Estou bem... Acho que estou fraca ainda, por isso ando desmaiando.

- Acho que devia conversar com mestre Shion-sama. Estava dizendo um nome, e acho que não era só sonho?

- Que nome? Como sabe que não era só sonho.

- O nome era Gautama. E eu senti que tinha uma energia estranha, como se fosse uma coisa de lembrança. Eu ainda não tenho muita experiência nisso de mentes, mas consigo sentir um pouquinho.

- Gautama... Eu sonhei com esse nome. Uma menina com asas douradas me dizia.

- Nala onee-chan tem asas douradas! – Ane sorriu.

- Nala? Mas era uma menina de quatro anos, e não se parecia com Nala. Tinha cabelos quase ruivos e arrepiados e olhos dourados.

- Era ela! Ba-chan não sabe da história? Nala onee-chan é reencarnação da Deusa da Coragem, Ariná. Filha de Eros e Psique. Mestre Kiki disse que quando ela tinha a idade que para os humanos é mais ou menos quatro, Hera quis matá-la e por isso os pais transformaram ela em mortal para escondê-la da rainha dos Deuses.

A mulher ficou parada, olhando para a criança. Estava pasma e seu coração disparara. Como poderia ter sonhado com algo que ela não sabia nem conhecia, mas que existia? Será que alguém lhe contara e ela não se lembrava por algum motivo? Mas por que? Pelo jeito teria mesmo de procurar o Grande Mestre e contar o que estava acontecendo. Seria possível que seus problemas nunca acabariam? Parecia que sempre que alguma coisa se resolvia aparecia outra, normalmente ainda mais complicada que a anterior.

"Parece até que a vida está contra mim... Acho que eu nunca mesmo terei sossego."

Ane a acompanhou até as doze casas, já era hora do almoço. Lucy achava incrível que a menina pudesse participar de treinos tão intensos com aquela idade, mas ela parecia amar aquilo, dizia que não tinha medo de se machucar, até porque seu mestre nunca deixaria que isso acontecesse. Ela falava, também, com muito carinho de um amigo que fora treinar com um Marina. Ajith só vinha de vez em quando para o Santuário, tomar aulas de magia com Jade e visitar os amigos, e então os dois se divertiam juntos. Era uma menina forte, ela pensou, mas ainda achava que uma garotinha tão nova não devia estar em treinos tão pesados.

Quando chegaram aos Doze templo, Ane se despediu dela na primeira casa, onde Mu a cumprimentou educadamente, perguntando por sua saúde. A menina, filha dele, correu para o colo do pai. Quando chegou ao templo de Virgem, encontrou Shaka preparando o almoço.

- Que bom que chegou. Como foi o passeio?

- Foi tranquilo. Eu os vi treinando.

- Verdade? Espero que não tenha se assustado demais. – ele brincou.

- Pra falar a verdade, assustei, sim. – ela disse, mas sorria. – Vou colocar a mesa.

- Ora. Não precisa se incomodar.

- Claro que preciso! Você está fazendo tudo. Colocar a mesa não vai tirar pedaço.

- Certo. – achou engraçado seu jeito bravo – Eu espero que goste do que preparei.

- Aposto que vou gostar.

E realmente gostou. Não era normal o virginiano preparar a comida entre os Cavaleiros, pelo menos quando se reuniam. O Cheff oficial do Santuário era Camus. Tudo porque Milo espalhara seu talento por todos os lados. Mas Camus não se incomodava, só não teria se gabado, por isso ninguém saberia se não fosse seu amigo. E como Shaka era bastante parecido com ele na forma de agir, não havia contado a ninguém seus dotes culinários.

- O que quer dizer que está monopolizando seus talentos, heim? – brincou a mulher.

- Hahaha! – ele riu como ela nunca o vira fazer – Eu apenas não tive oportunidades de contar sem que parecesse orgulho.

- Devia se orgulhar quando faz algo bem feito.

- Mas não da forma ruim do orgulho, não é mesmo?

Ela sorriu, haviam conversado muito naquela breve hora, e ela percebera que, apesar de tão diferentes em seus mundos e modo de ser, suas mentes funcionavam de forma parecida quanto à ordem das coisas do universo. Lucy tinha muitos pensamentos tristes sobre o modo de ser dos humanos, Shaka sabia que porque trazia muitos traumas de seus relacionamentos com todos eles. Talvez ela encontrasse a cura para tanta tristeza ali no Santuário, e ele queria muito que isso fosse possível. Se levantou, então, e lhe estendeu a mão.

- Tem uma coisa que quero lhe mostrar, Lucy-san.

Ele tinha um sorriso quase irresistível, seu rosto ferveu de vergonha e ela ficou pensando o que ele estaria querendo lhe mostrar. Que intenções ele teria? Mas ele parecia incapaz de ser inconveniente, afinal, e ela aceitou pegar sua mão, afastando os pensamentos e se censurando por eles e por sua reação.

Foram até o centro do salão principal do templo, onde havia uma grande porta entalhada com uma enorme flor de lótus. Ele abriu a porta, revelando um imenso e maravilhoso jardim lotado de flores de todas as cores, no centro duas enormes árvores cintilantes, idênticas e floridas emanavam uma cálida e poderosa energia. Lucy estava paralisada. Eram as mesmas árvores de sua visão, coisa que ela nunca vira antes daquele breve desmaio, e agora se mostravam existir de verdade. Não era apenas ilusão.

- Essas são as Salas Gêmeas. Você me pareceu incomodada hoje, imaginei que elas pudessem trazer um pouco de paz ao seu espírito.

- Elas são lindas, Shaka... Nunca vi nada igual.

Não tinha mais como se enganar, Shaka sentiu o coração bater mais rápido, o calor aconchegante, os lábios se abrindo num sorriso involuntário. Ele sabia que já a conhecia de algum lugar, mas jamais pensara que sentiria algo assim por alguém como ela. A mulher se virou, só então percebendo o sorriso do guerreiro que a estava admirando, sem precisar abrir os olhos, enquanto olhava impressionada para o jardim e suas grandes árvores. E ela sentiu, também, aquela sensação. Mas por seu lado, não a conseguia admitir. Ela havia decidido, não podia voltar atrás, não podia se entregar àquela insanidade. Então baixou o rosto e disfarçou.

- Eu... Obrigada pelo almoço. E por me ter deixado ver este lugar tão lindo. Mas eu tenho que conversar com o Grande Mestre.

- Está com problemas, não é?

- Não sei ainda.

- Eu gostaria de poder ajudar.

- Já me ajudou muito. Precisa de uma folga. – tentou brincar – Com licença...

Ele apenas fez uma reverência, e a viu voltar para dentro de casa e pegar o caminho para os templos acima do seu. Ele ergueu o rosto, sentindo a brisa suave que acariciava seu rosto e as pétalas macias que passavam planando. Suspirou, pensando nela.

- Parece que ainda existem coisas nas quais tenho dúvidas... – murmurou.

- Em que posso ajudar, senhorita Lucy? – perguntou o homem de longos cabelos cor de musgo, com olhar preocupado ao perceber que Lucy parecia muito perturbada.

- Tenho tido sonhos estranhos. Pensei que estava impressionada com esse mundo novo, mas... Conheci Ane hoje, e ela disse que uma pessoa que vi em meu sonho e achei não conhecer era Nala... Em outra encarnação.

Shion ficou atento, parecia estranho, mas provavelmente a resposta seria importante. Seus olhos se tomaram de interesse e ele lhe pediu que contasse os sonhos com o máximo que conseguisse de detalhes, e ela assim o fez. Contou o sonho com Ares e Athena, depois o que teve com Zeus e, por fim, sua breve visão sobre as árvores gêmeas. Athena estava presente e ouviu tudo com uma emoção quase incontrolável. Ela parecia conhecer cada cena.

- Senhorita Lucy... – disse por fim – Sabe quem foi Gautama?

- Para ser sincera... Não.

- Este era o nome de Buda, o homem que meditou sob a árvore chamada Bodhi até atingir a iluminação, e que meditou sob as salas gêmeas na velhice, esperando pela morte que sabia estar próxima. O homem que viu em seu sonho, era ele.

- Buda? Mas... – ela estava pasma, não sabia o que pensar sobre aquilo tudo – Como eu posso ter sonhos de histórias que não conheço?

- Será que não conhece? – ele indagou, mais para si que para ela. Olhou para Athena, que com olhar quase suplicante acenou positivamente com a cabeça. – Será que me permitiria ver sua mente? Eu prometo que não verei suas lembranças, nem mesmo as inconscientes. Apenas gostaria de ter uma certeza.

- Eu... Acho que não tenho mais nada a perder, né?

Então ele se aproximou, pedindo licença, e colocou as mãos sobre suas têmporas, se concentrando. Depois se afastou e tornou para Athena.

- Como imaginei. São memórias verdadeiras.

- Foi o que Ane disse. Mas ela não tinha certeza, por isso me mandou procurá-lo.

- Então a garota está bem adiantada. – disse sorrindo.

- Mas o que isso quer dizer? Essa pessoa não sou eu!

- Na verdade, Lucy-chan... – disse Athena delicadamente – É sim...

- O que quer dizer? Como isso é possível?

- Fazem parte de seu inconsciente. – explicou Shion – elas são muito antigas, possuem eras, mas fazem parte das suas memórias de outras encarnações.

- Que encarnação é essa? Como eu poderia conhecer Deuses, conversar com Buda, me pinchar de cima do monte Olimpo e virar purpurina?

- Calma, Lucy-chan... – Athena pegou sua mão – Acontece que... Olha, não fique assustada, está bem? Mas você era uma Deusa também.

Lucy parou, parecia que nem mesmo conseguiria mais respirar, ficou ainda mais pálida do que estava quando foi ferida com o tiro de Marcus e quase desmaiou. Shion teleportou no mesmo instante uma cadeira confortável e a colocou sentada. Ela não conseguia acreditar, aquilo era impossível demais. Ela respirou fundo, e finalmente conseguiu falar.

- Espera... Como posso ter sido uma Deusa e me dar tão mau? Não faz sentido!

- Bem... Eu... Me desculpe, Lucy-chan... Mas eu não fui capaz de ajudá-la. Algumas vezes eu sabia onde você estava, no começo, mas quando conseguia me aproximar de você... Ares já havia feito alguma coisa para prejudicá-la.

- Ares? Quer dizer que ele... Mas o que ele tem contra mim?

- Contra nós duas, Lucy-chan... Ares sempre foi contra nossos pensamentos, e como ele colocava seus pensamentos psicóticos em práticas e punha humanos em guerras horríveis, como os apoiava em seus instintos mais monstruosos, eu tinha de fazer algo contra. Ele é um dos meus grandes inimigos, com quem eu e meus Cavaleiros sempre nos deparamos. Você sempre esteve ao meu lado e, por isso, quando descobriu que você entrou no ciclo das reencarnações, que se tornara humana, ele sempre fez de tudo para prejudicá-la. Algumas vezes eu consegui protegê-la, mas muitas delas ele chegava antes. Mas desta vez não será assim. Eu prometo que daqui para frente estaremos sempre ligadas em nossas reencarnações para que isso não volte a acontecer.

- Mas... Você também está reencarnando como humana...

- Eu precisei para conseguir proteger melhor os humanos dos deuses mesquinhos. E este é um dos por quês de eu não ser capaz de encontrá-la todas as vezes. Na verdade, como humana eu não tenho muitas de minhas memórias de quando vivia no Olimpo, as quando contou seus sonhos eu me recordei perfeitamente.

- Então... Está dizendo que em todas as encarnações que sofri com os humanos, tudo o que deu de errado comigo, até mesmo nesta vida...

- Foi porque Ares sempre interferiu para que nascesse entre os piores dos humanos, entre os mais mesquinhos e de mentalidade atrasada. E mesmo assim, ele ainda falava nos ouvidos desses humanos para que sempre fizessem o pior possível com você. Eu queria que pudesse me perdoar, Lucy-chan... Eu não consegui protegê-la ou ajudá-la de todas as vezes...

- Não é sua culpa... A culpa é desse maldito Ares...

Pela primeira vez, Lucy tinha rancor real em sua voz, tudo o que acontecera com ela, todos os seus sofrimentos, suas decepções, todos os seus traumas e mágoas com a espécie humana. Tudo fora forjado especialmente para fazê-la sofrer desde as eras mitológicas. Mas quem era ela afinal? Que Deusa seria essa? E porque via Buda em seus sonhos? Ela era apaixonada por aquele homem? E porque Shaka tinha aquelas árvores em seu jardim? Por que essa semelhança com Buda? Ela estava cheia de perguntas em sua mente, estava ficando tão ansiosa que levantou da cadeira e começou a andar de um lado para outro.

- Quem sou eu, afinal? Qual minha relação com Buda? Por que Shaka tem aquelas árvores no jardim? Eu não estou entendendo mais nada!

Saori Olhou para Shion, ele lhe contou, da forma mais direta e amena que conseguia.

- Você é Têmis, uma Titânide, a Deusa da justiça. E Shaka tem aquelas árvores em seu jardim porque ele é a reencarnação de Gautama Buda.

Lucy se sentou novamente. Onde aqueles dois queriam chegar com tudo aquilo. Athena sorriu para ela, sabia o quanto estava confusa.

- Você se apaixonou pelo jovem Gautama por sua sabedoria, pelo seu respeito e amor pela ordem das coisas do universo. E ele meditou sob a árvore Bodhi por tanto tempo porque queria vê-la. Ele sabia que atingiria a iluminação por suas meditações, mas era porque suas meditações levavam a conversas com você. Ele a amava desde então, mas nunca percebeu. Mas quando estava prestes a morrer, sob as salas gêmeas, você veio até ele, era uma bela senhora que sentira uma necessidade inexplicável de vê-lo. Inconscientemente, você o queria ver uma vez mais antes dele deixar aquela encarnação. Depois daquilo, por culpa de Ares, vocês nunca mais se encontraram, mesmo quando eu me lembrava e tentava uni-los. Você ainda não estava pronta para ter todas estas informações, e ao mesmo tempo muito amargurada com os humanos. Por isso era quase impossível lembrá-la do amor...

- E o que os faz pensar que desta vez estou pronta?

- Por que você mesma está tendo as visões de suas memórias. Talvez o fato de Shaka tê-la salvado naquela noite tenha reatado a união de suas almas.

Lucy suspirou alto, estava confusa, não sabia se devia acreditar. Voltou para casa, precisava descansar, parar por alguns momentos de pensar naquilo antes de voltar a refletir.

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-_

**_Continua..._**


	11. Chapter 11

_Yo, minna! Agora sim, o último capítulo da fic do Shaka! Finalmente, nos últimos instantes de fic, o porqueira do ex da Lucy terá o q merece u.u Vamos al julgamento! ò.ó/ E o q acontecerá entre Lucy e Shaka? Será q eles ficam juntos? Depois de descobrir q, na verdade, ela é a Deusa da justiça, acho q ela ficou um tanto em estado de choque XD Mas vamos em frente q atrás vem gnt! Esperemos q ela logo se acostume... E q par de tanta frescura c/ o Shaka xD Aliás... Será q ele tb vai parar de frescura? Pq acho q td mundo jah manjou q os dois são caidinhos um pelo outro xD_

_Bom... Espero q gostem do capítulo final! E espero q estejam a fim de outra fic! Pq à partir da semana q vem, a nova vítima (ou o novo felizardo XD) da filha de Eros será... Surpresa... =P Mais uma fic está a caminho! Espero q tenham gosado desta aqui e q gostem do final! Até a próxima!_

_E comentem, onegai! ^-^v_

_-/-/-ooo-/-/-**  
><strong>_

_**Capítulo XI:**_

Quando ele voltou, a mulher estava sentada no sofá da sala, com o olhar distante pensando profundamente em algo muito importante. Ele se aproximou, sentou ao seu lado, sem saber muito o que dizer ou perguntar. Ela não deixou de olhar, da mesma forma, para o nada em momento algum, mas falou com ele numa voz profunda e enigmática.

- Eu... Fui falar com o Grande Mestre e com Athena... Sobre alguns sonhos estranhos que tenho tido desde que aconteceu... Aquilo com o Marcus...

- Entendo... Eu não sabia que estava tendo sonhos.

- Eu não quis contar, não pensei que fosse importante. Até a filha de Mu dizer uma coisa... Sobre uma pessoa que vi em meu sonho. Pensei que não a conhecia, mas a menina disse que era a Amazona Nala. Depois, quando me levou ao jardim... Aquelas árvores eram idênticas às que vi em outro sonho. Então achei melhor ver isso.

- E como foi? Espero que esteja tudo bem com você.

- Bem está... Só é estranho. Me disseram que sou... Uma Deusa... Que sou...

- Têmis-sama... – completou Shaka calmamente.

- Como sabe?

- Pensei nessa possibilidade quando a vi diante das Salas Gêmeas. O brilho em seus olhos era diferente daquele cansaço, daquela tristeza. E eu o reconheci.

- É estranho pensar nisso, em reencarnações, em lembrar outras reencarnações, no fato de eu ser... Uma divindade... Não sei se sou bem o que se diz de uma Deusa.

- Isso é só porque você não tem todas as suas memórias conscientes. Mas o seu jeito pode ser o mesmo. Só está confusa com tudo o que lhe aconteceu desde que virou humana.

- Tudo culpa de Ares...

- Ares?

- Sim... Ele me odeia, assim como a Athena, e por isso fez de tudo para que minhas encarnações fossem as mais terríveis possível.

Shaka pegou sua mão, deixando-a, novamente, corada e com raiva dessa reação que sempre lhe acontecia. Mas a energia que ele lhe passava era tão boa, tão aconchegante, que no fundo ela não queria que ele a soltasse. Mas seu cérebro fervia por achar que não devia ser assim. Ele lhe sorriu,

- Não fique tão confusa, Lucy-san... Você está no Santuário agora, está sob a proteção de Athena e dos Cavaleiros do Zodíaco. Nada de ruim mais poderá lhe acontecer. Eu não vou deixar, está bem?

- É estranho... Uma divindade precisar da proteção de um humano.

- Se sente mal em ser protegida?

- Não é isso... Só parece estranho, mas eu não me sinto Deusa, de qualquer jeito. Só não queria que ninguém se ferisse por minha causa.

- Não se preocupe com isso... Seria uma honra poder defendê-la.

Ah... Como sua voz era suave e inebriante, como seu rosto era calmo, como queria ver a cor de seus olhos pelo menos uma vez na vida, para ver se teria a mesma sensação de estar derretendo por dentro como naquela visão em que o viu já velhinho sob as árvores. Ela quase cedeu aos seus braços, os olhos quase fechados e o corpo levemente inclinado em sua direção. Sentia seu coração descompassado e o rosto corado, Shaka quase tocava sua face com os dedos delicados num leve tremor. Mas ela se tocou do que estava prestes a fazer, voltou a si, levantou-se rapidamente de onde estava e chacoalhou a cabeça com força.

- Desculpe... Eu... Eu não sei o que está acontecendo comigo. Eu não devia...

- Lucy-san... Por favor, não tenha medo de mim. Eu não sou como os outros.

- Eu não quero dizer isso! Mas... Eu prometi a mim mesma que isso nunca aconteceria comigo. Não aconteceu em toda a minha vida, nem ninguém se esforçou para que acontecesse, então não vai acontecer. Eu não quero precisar de ninguém! Não sou mais uma menina, isso seria ridículo!

- Ora, então acho que sou ridículo, não é? – ele deu um leve sorriso, depois ficou um pouco triste – Perdoe-me, Lucy-san... Eu não quis desrespeitá-la.

Fez uma breve reverência e se retirou. O coração de Lucy se despedaçou ao vê-lo se afastar, ao ver sua face emanando uma aura de tristeza, mas ela novamente se censurou por tudo o que acabara de acontecer e pelos sentimentos que seu coração lhe mostrava agora. Resolveu dar uma volta ao por do sol, encontrou Jade perto da primeira casa, com quem desabafou, disse que queria ficar em outro lugar, mas Jade sabia muito bem que os dois se gostavam e tinha esperanças. Convenceu a amiga a continuar na casa do Cavaleiro, no quarto de hóspedes. Voltou para a casa de virgem, então, tomou banho e se recolheu cedo ao quarto cedido pelo Cavaleiro para que ficasse mais perto enquanto se recuperava. Mas seus sonhos foram povoados por vidas terríveis, cheias de tristezas, e um homem sábio que, em várias formas, procurava por uma Deusa que sabia sofrer entre humanos. Numa das cenas, ele a amparava nos braços como menina de dez anos, e chorava.

- Perdoe-me, Têmis... Nunca consigo encontrá-la, e quando consigo, é tarde demais.

Acordou chorando, eram os mesmo olhos sábios e ternos que vira sob as Salas Gêmeas. Se arrumou, lavando bem o rosto, e desceu rapidamente para o café da manhã. Não conseguiu, porém, encarar ou conversar muito com seu anfitrião. Era o dia do julgamento.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Todos estavam presentes no salão do Grande Mestre, dois soldados traziam um homem quase desmaiado de tão fraco ao banco destinado ao réu. Shion presidiria o Julgamento, ao lado de Athena, iniciou perguntando ao acusado os porquês de ter agido da forma como agiu.

- Eu a amo! - respondeu ele com grande audácia – Ela é minha esposa, eu tenho direito de exigir que ela volte! Como podem me julgar? Foi ela quem teve a coragem de abandonar o lar. DE ME abandonar quando eu mais precisei de ajuda!

- Você está são e mesmo assim dá desculpas desse tipo. Você atirou nela!

- Eu fiz por amor!

- Como pode matar por amor? - disse Shaka alto com grande indignação – Isso não é amor, mas apego material doentio. Não se mata quem se ama. Quem amamos, protegemos!

- Ah, vem falar o desgraçado com quem ela andou me botando chifres... Então diga, barbie oxigenada, ela é mais gostosa na cama com você ou é só uma boneca inflável como lá em casa?

- Não se atreva a falar nesse tom de Lucy-san!

Shaka controlava o cosmo que queria explodir e mandar longe aquele arrogante terrível, mas Shion o repreendeu, colocando ordem na casa. Ele se desculpou e voltou ao seu acento. A sessão continuou, Marcus falou ainda muitos absurdos que deixaria qualquer um enojado e, assim, claro que não conseguiu nada em seu favor. Então, ao fim, não teve salvação. Shion se levantou e deu a sentença após a aceitação de Athena.

- Marcus, pelos seus atos imorais e desrespeitosos contra uma protegida do Santuário de Athena, nós tomamos nossa decisão. O mandaremos para uma prisão comum, fora do Santuário. Mas não pense que estará tão bem, pois temos lá fora nossos informantes e eles com certeza terão uma vaga vitalícia para você em uma das celas.

- Como é que é? Eu não sou criminoso!

- Pensamos o contrário! Tentativa de assassinato! Aliás, se não fosse pelos poderes sobrenaturais de Shaka, ela estaria morta, então podemos até adotar seu crime como assassinato consumado, porém com efeitos milagrosamente revertidos. Você está sentenciado à prisão perpétua em presídio de segurança máxima!

- Você não tem o direito de fazer isso comigo! Quem te deu essa autoridade?

Saori levantou do seu trono de mármore, já estava cansada daquele homem, ele conseguira irritá-la. Ela elevou seu cosmo, fez aparecer seu báculo e disse em voz alta:

- Eu dei! Sou Athena, Deusa da guerra e da justiça e você abaixe a cabeça se não é capaz de reconhecer suas atrocidades e pare de falar dessa forma com meus protegidos, com meus Cavaleiros e com o Grande Mestre do meu Santuário! - e voltou para os soldados – Tirem-no daqui, por favor.

- Sim, senhorita Athena! - disseram de pronto, e o arrastaram aos berros para fora.

-/-/-ooo-/-/-

Cada um voltou para sua casa, já era noite, o dia tinha sido longo. Shaka preparou o jantar, com ajuda de Lucy, que não queria ser um estorvo que não fazia nada. Ela queria mesmo era voltar para sua casinha, mas Jade dissera que ela ainda precisava de alguém por perto para ficar de olho nos machucados. Nyx estava o tempo todo as voltas de sua perna, procurando carinho e lambiscos. E quando terminou de preparar tudo, Shaka imaginou se existiria alguma coisa que aquela mulher não soubesse fazer bem.

- Isto está muito bom... - disse ele timidamente, o clima que ficara do momento anterior ao julgamento ainda os deixava muito constrangidos.

- Obrigada... - respondeu ela. - Sabe... Eu estive pensando...

- O que é...?

- Eu acho que amanhã já estarei bem para voltar para minha casa. Não quero continuar incomodando em sua casa.

- Você não incomoda. Mas deve fazer aquilo com que se sentir melhor.

Ela balançou a cabeça afirmativamente. Foi dormir cedo naquela noite, tendo arrumado suas coisas antes, e na manhã seguinte, voltou para sua casa. Ela estava, finalmente, tranquila, calma, em seu espaço, pensava que, finalmente, tudo estaria bem. Leu e descansou pelo resto do dia, mas não conseguia tirar o vazio de seu peito. Quando Shaka lhe dissera que deveria fazer aquilo com que se sentisse melhor, ele queria mesmo não forçá-la a nada, mas estava muito triste. Até mesmo ela que não sabia reconhecer cosmos e energias das pessoas, percebeu isso. E isso parecia entrar em seu coração como uma faca afiada e se revolver dentro de si. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele. Por fim, tomou um calmante e foi cedo para a cama, novamente, mas nem mesmo o remédio foi capaz de bloquear seus sonhos.

As imagens de outras vidas, de inúmeros sentimentos e sofrimentos, das encarnações de buda sempre a sua procura, sem nunca encontrar ou encontrando tarde demais, seus olhos ternos, outras vezes tristes, o rosto entristecido de Shaka, que conhecera tão calmo e equilibrado. E aquilo não a deixou dormir direito. Acordou cedo no dia seguinte, limpou a casa, leu, fez almoço, leu mais, descansou, mas o dia parecia tão longo que ela estava ficando inquieta. Não conseguia parar de pensar nele nem um minuto sequer. Acabou ficando com tanta raiva de si mesma e de sua vida, que fez algo que nunca fizera na vida, pela primeira vez cerrou forte os punhos e golpeou a mesa com força. E foi quando viu a madeira brilhar, uma rachadura se expandir como uma grande teia de aranha e a mesa se desmantelar num brilho prateado. Seu olhar estava estarrecido, vidrado, aquilo lhe lembrava algo.

Muitos anos atrás, quando tinha apenas quatro anos, as crianças da rua caçoavam dela, chamando-a de magrela e empurrando-a de um lado para outro, fazendo-a cair às vezes, e então a erguiam para novamente empurrá-la de um menino para outro. Aos prantos, ela pedia que parassem, e sua raiva crescia mais e mais, até que seu corpo brilhou, e num grito o asfalto sob seu pé brilhou forte, trincou profundamente e se abriu num grande buraco. As crianças foram empurradas e se machucaram bastante.

- Então foi isso... Desde então meus pais e irmãos me desprezam, assim como todas as pessoas que me conheciam. Essa coisa... Foi por isso que começaram todos os meus sofrimentos nesta vida... Mas as pessoas daqui sabem disso, elas todas têm esse poder, e aqui ninguém nunca me desprezou...

Então ela se acalmou, e resolveu dar uma volta. Não viu o tempo passar, apenas caminhava lentamente, sem rumo pelo Santuário, e nisso passaram mais de duas horas. E quando o sol quase se punha, rumou para o Coliseu, de onde saiam os Cavaleiros e aspirantes após mais um dia de treinos. Encontrou Shaka, que ao perceber sua presença, lhe sorriu com aquela ternura de sempre, fazendo-a quase chorar. Então ela lhe disse.

- Shaka... Eu queria falar com você...

- Sou todo ouvidos.

- É que... Aconteceu uma coisa... Eu estava pensando em tudo pelo que tenho passado, e acabei ficando com tanta raiva... Eu nunca fiz isso na vida, mas acabei socando a mesa... Ela brilhou e explodiu, não sobrou nada... E eu me lembrei de uma coisa que me aconteceu... Quando eu tinha quatro anos. Você deve saber o que é...

- Sim... Eu sei do que está falando.

- Você... Me ensina a controlar essa coisa...?

- Ora, não é uma coisa, Lucy-san... É um dom dos humanos, que os faz capazes de atingir a divindade. Mas é claro que eu lhe ajudo a controlar, se quiser.

- Obrigada...

Os dias se passaram, Lucy nunca se sentira tão bem quanto agora, nestes treinos, ela ia todos os dias na casa de virgem, meditavam muito, e sua mente começou a ficar mais calma, a superar suas tristezas e traumas, seus pensamentos começaram a ficar mais claros e em ordem. E os dias se transformaram em meses, até que ela resolveu falar com ele sobre seus sentimentos, os quais havia, finalmente, aceitado.

- Shaka? Posso falar com você?- perguntou quando saiam de mais um treino.

- Ora, claro que pode!

- É que... Eu... Estive pensando... Naquele dia... Antes do julgamento, nós...

Ela baixou o rosto, muito envergonhada, e Shaka levou seus dedos até sua face. Ela estava vermelha como as rosas de Afrodite, e finalmente uma lágrima rolou. O Cavaleiro a secou. Se aproximaram mais, de forma que conseguiam já sentir a respiração um do outro, e ele disse, com sua voz calma e inebriante.

- Lucy-san... Eu só queria seu consentimento...

- Eu... - seu coração saltava loucamente - Acho que estou pronta para dá-lo... Mas se me chamar apenas de Lucy.

- Está bem - ele disse num sorriso doce - Lucy...

E, então, unindo os lábios apaixonadamente, Shaka lhe deu um caloroso beijo. Nossa, e que beijo... Ela jamais imaginara que a reencarnação de buda, um homem puro e iluminado, poderia beijar tão bem. Ela sentiu um calor tomar conta de seu corpo, uma sensação maravilhosa no palpitar de seus corações tão próximos, que quase desmaiou. Parecia que havia esperado por ele, e por aquele momento, durante séculos. Mas o que estava pensando? Ela realmente o tinha. Estava há mais de dois milênios esperando por aquilo. E agora queria que aquele momento nunca terminasse. Afinal de contas jamais em toda sua vida, ou em todas as suas vidas, pudera sentir o amor verdadeiro tomando conta de todo o seu corpo, mente e coração. Aquele sentimento, aquele calor e aconchego que desconhecia finalmente a assolaram de uma só vez, sem dó ou compaixão, e ela se sentia a pessoa mais feliz do mundo, pela primeira vez na vida.

Quando se afastaram, com uma vergonha enorme, ela o fitou, e então teve mais uma grande surpresa ao se deparar com um belíssimo par de olhos azuis esverdeados, cintilantes, profundos, nobres e ternos. Eram lindos, ainda mais maravilhosos do que os que vira em seus sonhos. E então ela sorriu como nunca havia sorrido desde que era uma Deusa no Olimpo.

- Ah, agora eu posso ver o belo sorriso da sábia Têmis... - disse Shaka ainda mais apaixonado, abraçando-a fortemente.

- Acho que ainda não me costumei com essa idéia de ser Têmis.

- Oras, mas como acha que pode ser uma advogada tão brilhante? - brincou ele.

- Isso é um detalhe.

- Hum... Tenho um outro detalhe a perguntar...

- O que é?

- Quer casar comigo?

Ela se afastou assustada, com um sorriso bobo quase infantil estampado no rosto. Ela não queria dar tão na cara o quanto queria estar com ele, mas não podia controlar os próprios impulsos. Seu rosto estava ainda mais vermelho.

- Está falando sério?

- Acha que a reencarnação de Buda brincaria com coisas sérias? - brincou outra vez.

-Bem... Eu não sei... Sou traumatizada, né? Me desculpe.

- Não precisa pedir desculpas... Então, o que me diz?

- Eu quero. - disse sorrindo largamente.

E os dois se beijaram novamente, com grande fervor, sob o sol poente da Grécia que tingia a tudo de um majestoso rubro, coroando, finalmente, um casal que lutara por mais de dois milênios por aquele belíssimo momento. Suas vidas juntas haveria de durar muito mais que aquela longa, terrível e injusta espera.

**-/-/-ooo-/-/-**

_**FIM**_


End file.
